Onigiri
by plasticfries
Summary: Reiniko is an 18 year old girl who's different from the rest. She holds onto a dark past and many secrets. What happens when she meets Lavi, an 18 year old obnoxious redhead? He changes her life forever, of course. LaviXOC! Last chapter, UP!
1. Minimarts & Old swings

_I know some of you might not bother to read this disclaimer part (I don't), so just skip this & get on with the story :D_

**disclaimer****:** DGM belongs to Kat Shino. Lavi does too. *wails*.

**contains: **LaviXOC-ness, very mild vulgar, hot guys.

**other crap not worth mentioning: **Reviews are appreciated, but not _necessary. _It'd be mind-blowing awesomness if you just read. :D

* * *

_Chapter 1ne._

**Reiniko's POV**

Slamming the door shut, I threw my bag on the couch. It wasn't a big couch, just enough to fit two people. I was starving. Forgetting to bring my lunch to school was bad enough. But then, I had also forgotten to bring money. I opened the fridge, and was greeted by empty spaces of white. Groaning, I went into my room and picked up my wallet from where I had left it lying on my bed this morning. Shuffling my feet into my Converse, I walked to the nearby store, the only one that sold onigiri.

I guess I should give a brief introduction. I'm Itake Reiniko. It's a Japanese name. People I know call me Rei. My mum was Mongolian and my dad was Japanese. They're long gone though, somewhere up in heaven.

I live by myself in a small house, the rent taken care of by my so-called guardian. She's a traveler, and since I said I wanted to start my education, she sent me here, with enough money to take care of the rent for quite a while. For the rest of the money I needed for food and other necessities, I had to depend on my job as a cashier at night every Tuesday and Thursday.

I guess the first thing that you would notice about me would be my hair. It's black, and has two distinct layers. The first layer is a short heart-shaped bob. The second layer is below the first, and it reaches down just below my butt. About an inch of the second layer of hair is white, starting from the tips of the hair. Don't ask me why, I was born like that. I usually keep my second layer tied up. My fringe comes down messily, just above my eyebrows, though I clip it to the side sometimes.

The town that I stay in isn't so huge that I could easily get lost, or so small that I would be bored to tears at home. I love exploring, so I would go out sometimes and just walk around the town.

So there I was at the mini-mart, picking out onigiri and something to cook for dinner. Three boys from my school were there too. They were always seen together. Lavi, Allen and Kanda. Allen would always be seen bickering with Kanda over trivial matters. But, hey, Kanda doesn't get along with almost everybody, with the tiny exception of those two.

One look at Kanda, and you would have thought he was a girl. His blueish-black hair was tied high up in a ponytail. He even had bangs. Lavi moved in about two months ago. He had red hair. The only thing that I thought was weird about him was that he wore an eyepatch over his right eye. Allen has white hair, but I don't think he bleached it like what everybody says. I mean, come on. His eyebrows are white. He also seems to wear gloves wherever he goes, and has this red marking on his left eye

Shoving my hand in my pocket, I produced a ten-dollar bill and handed it to the cashier. As usual, she was wearing heavy makeup, which sickened me. Walking out of the store, I noticed Lavi glancing at my direction, but just shrugged it off. After all, why would they pay any attention to me?

I've lived here for six years, but I didn't have any friends or acquaintances. Just a hi-bye relationship with the neighbours. I preferred to keep to myself. I lived on my own for two years before my guardian found me. I would wander around different towns, doing odd jobs. I never opened up to anybody, because I had already experienced the consequences from my earlier life.

* * *

"Ms. Itake. Wake up."

"Huh? Wha-? Where?" Shit, I had drooled a bit.

"Just focus on the lesson please, Ms. Itake. No nodding off again." said my homeroom teacher, Ms. Moore.

"Yea, sure." I muttered. I had pulled an all nighter yesterday, trying to fix my sink. I wasn't really good with that kind of stuff, but I managed to do it anyway. I had only gotten three hours of sleep.

The teachers didn't seem to care whenever I fell asleep in class though. I guess it was because I was second in the grade. The Allen kid was first. He was one of the few who tried to talk to me on my first day here, but I guess he was put off by my behaviour.

It being a Friday, I decided to treat myself by buying lots of snacks from the mini-mart and pigging out in front of the really small TV. Happy by the thought, I smiled, which caused some to look at me weirdly.

I had only decided to take forty winks, but ended up sleeping for five hours. By the time I had reached the mini-mart, it was already 8pm.

I got a basket and went around happily picking out anything I fancied. After staring at the basket for a while, I decided that I definitely couldn't finish them all. So in the end I bought Lays chips, popcorn, and a 1 litre bottle of Coke.

"Hey, you're Reiniko, right?" a voice asked. Spinning around, I came face to face with Lavi.

"Yea, guess so." I side-stepped him and walked to the cashier.

"Aww… I just said hi and you're ignoring me?" he pulled his face into a pout.

"Hey. So, what do you want?" I asked, placing my basket on the counter.

"Nah, I just recognized you. You're in all of my classes. So, being friendly and outgoing like I always am, I decided to say hi." He said, shrugging.

I raised an eyebrow. He was in all of my classes? I guess I didn't notice.

"It's getting late, want me to walk you back home?" he asked.

"It's okay. I can handle." I assured him, flashing him a small smile. He insisted that he was going in the same direction anyway, so he might as well walk with me.

So there I was walking home Lavi. He would talk about some random things, like teachers and homework. I would just nod, pretending that I actually understood what he was talking about.

"So, who's at home right now?" That question took me by surprise, since I wasn't really listening to half of what he was saying.

"Uhm, well, nobody's at home. It's just me." I answered matter-of-factly.

"Your parents on a date or something?" I realised that Lavi had pulled down his headband. He looked nicer like this, with his hair hanging loose over his eyes.

"Nope. They're dead. I live on my own." A guilty look shot across Lavi's face.

"Ah.. I'm sorry!" Lavi scratched the back of his head, biting his lower lip. I laughed, saying it was okay. I didn't really know them that well anyway.

"Then... Would you mind if I came over for a while? Coz' once I return home, i'm sure that stupid panda will be throwing books at me to read." he said sheepishly, with a tiny hint of annoyance in his voice.

I was stunned. I barely even knew this boy, and he's asking if he could come over to my house, like we've been friends for years.

"Reiniko?"

"Uh, Lavi? I don't even know you that well. Isn't it a bit... weird?" I said, biting my thumb.

"Oh! Oh yeah, sorry! Sometimes I forget, you know. And after talking, it feels like I've known you for ages even though you didn't even say much, except for a few nods here and there." Lavi scratched his neck, his face red with embarrassment.

Ah... He noticed it.

"Reiniko... I think we've already passed by your house." Lavi said, glancing down at the me.

"Eh? Ah! You're right! It's just back there." I said, smiling nervously.

Just as I was about to step into the house, I turned around hesitantly and called out to the redhead.

"Hey Lavi! Thanks!" I shouted.

Lavi just turned around, gave me a grin and waved.

Closing the door behind me, I sat on my bed, wondering what had just happened. I actually talked to someone. That sounds kind of pathetic. Like I was some kind of loner. Which I wasn't. I didn't need "friends". They'd just lie and backstab you, using you for their own personal needs. That was what I tried to convince myself.

* * *

The next day was a Saturday. The weather was really nice, and I didn't want to waste it by cooping up in my room. So I grabbed one of the many books scattered around my room and headed for the playground at the park.

I liked to go to the playground, since it's old and no kid would want to go there. Meaning that I can stay there for long stretches of time without anybody disturbing me. I sat on one of the swings, and it squeaked a little under my weight. I don't know how long I've been sitting there reading my novel when I heard feet shuffling in the sand. Looking up, the last thing I expected to see was Lavi waving at me. But I still saw him anyway.

"Hey! Can I join you?" he asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Yea, sure." I replied, going back to my book. Lavi sat on the swing next to me, slowly swinging back and forth.

It was after about fifteen minutes when I noticed that Lavi wasn't doing anything. He was staring at the passing clouds, humming silently under his breath.

"Why'd you come here for?" I asked.

"For the same reason that you came here. To get away from the noise. Nobody comes to this playground after all. It's nice to just sit here and do nothing." Lavi smiled. A peaceful look washed over his face.

"Is your life really that horrible at home?"

"It's exactly what I said to you last night. That stupid panda keeps giving me more and more books to read. He's been doing this ever since my grades dropped and Allen claimed top in the level." Lavi sighed. A long silence ensued, breaking every time I flipped a page.

"How does it feel to live alone?" Lavi asked. He looked at me with his single emerald eye.

I didn't expect that question.

"It's boring. Definitely boring. I hate being bored, it frustrates me. That's why I go out a lot. I like exploring the town." It felt nice, sharing this with somebody.

"I've already explored the whole of it." Lavi said, grinning wildly. So he was adventurous, like me. I thought he was the type who preferred hanging out with his friends.

"Me too, that's why I'm reading here." I said, pointing at my book. Then I began to wonder. "Hey, where're your friends?"

Lavi stopped humming. "Allen's down with the flu, and Kanda's at a funeral.'' He looked down at his feet and pouted, the same pout he gave me last night. "I usually come here when both of them aren't free."

"I come here a lot, too. I wonder why I haven't seen you here before." I said, trying hard not to laugh at his pout.

"Well, now you've seen me." Lavi grinned, but his face fell as he remembered something. "I'd better get back home. Panda's gonna kill me. Seeya!"

I waved goodbye and stared at his retreating figure until he was out of sight. Looking up at the sky, I realised that it was getting dark. The sky had turned from a boring sea of blue to a beautiful shade of amber.

After awhile, I got up and walked backed home, all the while wondering why I had changed. I was actually _talking_ to somebody now.

That sounds kind of pathetic.

* * *

**A/N** Reiniko is a character I made up from scratch. I've been thinking about writing this for quite some time, and finally had the chance to do so when ideas clicked :D Sorry that this chapter consisted mostly of dialogue. And sorry if Lavi is too OOC. Chapter Two will be coming soon, with Lavi's POV.

**Important-but-not-so-important** : Onigiri is something that the Japanese eat. I love it. You can put anything edible into that triangle of rice and it still tastes awesome.


	2. Secrets & Poker

_I know some of you might not bother to read this disclaimer part (I don't), so just skip this & get on with the story :D_

**disclaimer****:** DGM belongs to Kat Shino. Lavi does too. *wails*.

**contains: **LaviXOC-ness, very mild vulgar, hot guys.

**other crap not worth mentioning: **Reviews are appreciated, but not _necessary. _It'd be mind-blowing awesomness if you just read. :D

* * *

_Chapter 2wo._

**Reiniko's POV**

It was Calculus. And my mind was breaking from the sheer torture of it. Why was the clock ticking so slowly?

Suddenly, I felt someone tapping me. "What is it?" I hissed. A piece of paper landed on my seat. " It's from Lavi Bookman." The person behind me hissed back. Opening up the note, I read:

**Come sit with us during lunch! I'll walk you. (:**

I raised an eyebrow at the note. Sit… with his friends? He'll walk me? I could practically feel those emerald eyes burning a hole into my back. I scribbled down a word and sent it back.

**Why?**

A few seconds later the note came flying back to me again. He's fast.

**Thought it would be fun.**

Fun? I didn't even know these guys… I don't even know anybody. But… I didn't have anything better to do, did I?

**Fine.**

Throwing the note back, I stared at my Calculus book, trying to figure out where I had stopped. But lesson had already ended.

* * *

**Lavi's POV**

Closing my Calculus book, I stuffed it into my bag, and then bounded over to where Reiniko was sitting.

"Hey! Let's go, Kanda and Allen are probably at the canteen already." I said, grinning.

She looked up, startled. "Huh? Oh, yeah, uh… Right."

"Do your friends mind that you'll be with us?" Girls can be scary sometimes. Reiniko bit on her lower lip. "Not really. I don't sit with anyone." I looked down at her, surprised. "No friends?" She glared at me. "I just prefer being alone. I don't care if I don't have any "friends"" She muttered, making the quotation marks with her fingers. I nodded, not wanting to pursue the matter any further.

"There's Allen! Kanda's still getting his food." Slinging my arm around her shoulders, I wheeled her in the direction of the table that Allen was sitting at, stacks of plates surrounding him. Sitting down, Reiniko shrugged out of my arms with an awkward look on her face. "You have a big appetite." She pointed out to Allen. "It's pretty obvious." I laughed.

"Who's this girl?" Kanda growled, walking over with a plate of green noodles and tempura. "She's Rein-" I began, but Reiniko cut me off. "You like soba?" the table was silent for a second. "You're Japanese?" Kanda questioned, his eyes narrowed. "Uh, yeah. With some Mongolian blood." she answered, scratching her head nervously. Kanda che'd and sat down.

"Let's go get some food!" I sang, dragging Reiniko to the queue. "Watching Allen eat makes me hungry." We joined the line, and I saw a few people glancing our way, whispering among themselves. "They're talking about me. Wondering why someone like me is hanging out with you." Reiniko gave a disgusted look. "So, why _am_ I hanging out with you guys, anyway?" She asked, looking up suspisciously at me. I laughed at her expression. "For fun! That's what I said in the note, didn't I? And it does seem boring after awhile with just Allen and Kanda." She didn't seem to believe me.

"Why me? Look at all the other good-looking sluts. Why not them." She said, glaring daggers at the group of girls who were laughing and looking at her. I was surprised to hear the word slut from her. I thought she was all quiet and goody. Now that I mention it… Allen did tell me that he once saw her fighting a gang of guys who wanted to extort money from her.

"As you said, they're all boy-crazy sluts." I pointed out, smiling down at her. "You're different. I don't think you even care about genders. Plus, you don't dress so skimpily, like them. You have your own unique style." She looked down at her "Shut up" tee, denim shorts, black tights and Converse high shoes. Well, it was unique to me.

"Spaghetti." She ordered. I realized that we were already at the front of the line.

Walking back to the table, I heard her sigh. "I wish they sold onigiri. It's a type of Japanese food. It's my favourite."

When we reached the table, Allen had already polished off his plates and was wiping his mouth daintily with a napkin. Eyeing my plate, he asked if I could give him some.

"Aww, Allen! Go line up and buy again!" I groaned, digging into my food.

"I'm lazy! And I can't take from Reiniko!" he whined.

"Why not?" Reiniko asked, raising an eyebrow.

Allen crossed his arms. "It'd be rude."

Laughing, I choked on my food.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm not really hungry. I ate a lot for breakfast." Reiniko assured him, pushing her plate towards him. Allen's eyes lighted up, and he murdered her spaghetti.

"Done!" he announced shortly after.

I saw Reiniko eyeing the empty plate-which was once hers-with regret. She was like Allen, after all. The always-hungry type.

* * *

**Reiniko's POV**

Maths. Calculus's best friend. Practically brothers. My head was hurting already. Someone tapped my shoulder, and a piece of paper slid down my chair. I already knew from whom it was from.

**We're going to Allen's house after this, wanna come along? Don't worry, the only thing scary over there is his guardian.**

Flipping my pen open, I wrote:

**You guys really like me that much? Well fine, since I don't have anything better to do. Nothing scares me, Lavi. I've already seen every scary thing.**

The piece of paper re-appeared after a few seconds.

**Great! Beware though, his guardian a womanizer.**

I let out a sigh, and stuffed the note into my pocket. Damn. I forgot which page we were on.

* * *

After school, we had to walk to Allen's house, which was only a few blocks away. He didn't own a car. Unfortunately for me, Kanda had already thought up a nickname for me. Mushroom, sister to the Moyashi. Which I figured out was Allen. Death-glaring at him, I said in Japanese, "Itake doesn't necessarily mean shiitake. And being a girl, shortness isn't a problem. So shut up." Kanda sent me an even worse death glare. "What did you say, Mushroom?" he said, in English. I just kept quiet. No use wasting my energy.

_(A/N: Shiitake is a type of Japanese mushroom, and it when you pronounce Itake, it sounds like shiitake. Mushrooms are small and have a short stalk, so Kanda is implying that Reiniko's short.)_

Lavi and Allen looked at each other, clearly not understanding a single word that I had said.

We followed Allen up the stairs of his house. We waited as Allen knocked on the door. "Master? You home?" he asked, a tinge of worry in his voice. Master?

The door opened, revealing a man in his early thirties. He had red flaming hair, almost identical to Lavi's. Half of his face was covered by a white mask, and he wore small, rectangular spectacles. A small golden ball with _wings _was perched on top of his head.

"You brought friends? Tsk. At least the girl's cute." He looked down at me. I just stared back, no hint of emotion playing on my face. I was good at that sort of thing. "Master, she's my friend. No hitting on her!" Allen whined. The man groaned, and walked back into the house.

"That's your guardian?" I asked softly as the four of us walked up the stairs. I decided not to ask about the golden ball. "Yeah, his name is Cross Marian." Allen said, a look of disgust on his face. "So why is he Master?" I asked. We were already in Allen's room. It was really neat, for a room that belonged to a boy.

"Allen's parents died, just like yours. That guy found him and took care of him. If what he's doing now is considered taking care." Lavi said. "You're parents too?" Allen asked, a sad smile playing on his lips. "And my guardian too. Diff' is that she's a female." I said, plonking myself on the ground beside Allen's bed.

"I thought you said that you lived alone?" Lavi, looking at me quizzically.

"She left me money for rent and went. She's a traveler." I replied automatically, the words rolling out of my mouth. Why was I telling them all of this? I didn't even know them that well. I mentally slapped myself.

"Oh…" Lavi said, lolling on Allen's bed. Allen shuffled under his mattress and took out a pack of poker cards. "Anyone want to play?" Allen asked, a glint of evil in his eyes.

Lavi quickly got up. "No thanks. Poker plus Allen equals pure evil. You'd see an evil side of him that you'll never ever want to see again. Especially if it's strip poker." Lavi shivered. Kanda just let out his famous che'.

"Other than poker, isn't there anything else to do?" I asked, absent-mindedly staring at the ceiling.

"Well… Uh…" Allen scratched his neck nervously. "Lavi was the one who suggested it!"

Everyone stared at Lavi. Except for Kanda. He gave him one of his famous Death glares™.

"Poker it is, then." Lavi said, grinning nervously.

* * *

It was so obvious that Allen was cheating. But whenever I pointed it out, he was too occupied in his evilness that he didn't hear me. So when I saw him cheating for the seventh time, I pulled his right sleeve up, revealing a second pack of cards underneath.

"Uwah! Ah…" Allen blushed.

"Good job, Niko! You revealed his secret!" Lavi said, taking the extra set of cards. I stared at him.

"Why Niko?" I asked. He glanced at me.

"It's short for Reiniko." He answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Everyone who knows me and_ talks to_ me calls me Rei." I emphasized on the "talks to" part. "Well, I'm different then." He said, shrugging. I sighed. Niko. Niko. The name played around on my tongue.

"Royal Straight Flush!" Everyone stared at Allen. "But… We… How???" Lavi stammered.

"A professional cheater always keeps two extra sets." Allen smirked, revealing another set under his left arm.

"Why's your arm red?" I asked, staring at it. Allen saw me staring, and quickly pulled his sleeve down. He looked at me, shock and terror written all over his face.

"I… Uh… Didn't want you to see that." Allen mumbled, looking down at the floor.

"Okay, if it's a personal matter." I smiled. We stopped playing poker after that. Kanda went home, saying that we were "wasting his time".

So, it was just Lavi, Allen and I. I leaned against the bed, while Allen lay sprawled on his bed. Lavi had been kicked off the bed, and now he was sitting across me, leaning on Allen's small cupboard.

"What's your guardian like?" Lavi asked. "I'm sure she isn't as bad as Master. He's the worst." Allen grumbled.

"She's… Nice. She never mistreated me in any way. She's the first person I trusted. Before she came… I didn't trust anybody enough to open up to them. So I guess that's still an old habit of mine." I mumbled, drawing circles on my foot. "And she always carried this small and weird monkey on her shoulder. I think she was a circus trainer."

"Woah, that's cool." Lavi said.

"But you're opening up to us now, so does that mean you trust us?" Allen asked, rolling onto his stomach and peering down at me.

"Maybe."

* * *

Allen's words kept replaying themselves in my head, even after I had left. Why did I tell them about Klaud? About my house life?

I decided to go home, saying that my house missed me. Lavi said that he was too lazy to leave just yet, so I walked home by myself.

The streets were quiet. Birds chirped in the distance, and a cold breeze blew the leaves on the sidewalk. Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. Swirling around, I came face to face with the leader of a gang. I recognized him. He tried to extort money out of me once. Seeing that I had noticed him, he smirked. Evil lurked in that smirk.

"Long time no see, girl." He continued smirking.

"Where're your boys?" I looked around. We were alone.

"Not here. Wanna come with me, girl? I'll give you a cig and you can smoke with me an' my boys in the alley." I could smell his breath, now that he was closer. It reeked of cigarettes and alcohol.

"No. Don't follow me" I swallowed, trying to dislodge the lump in my throat.

"I'll force you to come." His smirk faded. Pulling out a small knife, he lunged at me. I sidestepped him, and tripped him. But he still regained his balance, and lunged at me again. I palmed the knife with both hands, like I was praying. He didn't expect that. Seizing the opportunity, I kick him hard in the groin. He let out a groan, doubling over.

I wasn't going to stop there.

I used my elbow to roughly jab him in the face, sending him reeling.

"You… Don't fight like a girl… Kid…" he managed to mumble out.

"I'll never go down against the likes of you. So leave me _alone_." I hissed.

"Niko!" Lavi appeared by my side. "Who's this guy? What happened?!" The man stood up slowly, clutching his face. "Damn you, girl." He walked off, turning round a corner.

"Was that one of the guys who tried to extort you for money?" I swiveled around to face him. "You _saw_ that?" "Yeah. Oh well… It looks like I arrived too late. I would have beaten him up even more once you were done with him." I've never seen Lavi this angry before.

As we walked home, a question popped up in my mind. "If you saw, why didn't you come to my aid at that time?"

He chuckled. "You were already done when I arrived, saying something like 'Don't touch me or my money, ever.'" I blushed faintly.

"Here's your house. It's still too early for me to go home, so can I come in?" Lavi asked, giving me his puppy eyes. I sighed. "Must you?" The puppy eyes were still there. I bit my lip, and let out another sigh. "Fine. Come on in."

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, so this was about a thousand words longer than the first chapter. About Reiniko's outfit, that's how typical Japanese girls dress in Japan. Chapter 3 will be coming up soon! I'll try to put more Kanda in it, for the sake of Yuu fans**.**


	3. Coke cans & Glass shards

_I know some of you might not bother to read this disclaimer part (I don't), so just skip this & get on with the story :D_

**disclaimer****:** DGM belongs to Kat Shino. Lavi does too. *wails*.

**contains: **LaviXOC-ness, very mild vulgar, hot guys.

**other crap not worth mentioning: **Reviews are appreciated, but not _necessary. _It'd be mind-blowing awesomness if you just read. :D

* * *

_Chapter 3hree._

**Reiniko's POV**

Shutting the door behind me, I hung my keys on their usual hook. Lavi had already settled down on my sofa, bag on the floor. "Your house is smaller than Allen's." he pointed out, glancing at me. "I live by myself, Lavi. And I don't expect to have a party anytime soon." I said, walking to the fridge. Coke in hand, I grabbed the bag of chips sitting on the small kitchen counter and tossed it to Lavi.

"Arigatou!" he exclaimed, tearing open the bag of chips and devouring them. "You're pronouncing it all wrongly." I laughed. "And half of that's for me." "Oops, sorry." He apologized, his mouth full of chips. "Hey, can I see your room?"

I walked up to him and took a chip. "It's just as boring as Allen's room, but smaller." Lavi ignored me. Bag of chips in hand, he tried to find the door to my room. "That's the toilet, Lavi." "Oh. So I guess this is your room…" he said, opening the other door.

I cracked open the Coke and gulped it down. I heard my bed creak as Lavi plopped himself down on it. Muttering about a certain redhead who took people's beds for advantage, I walked into my room, leading against the doorframe.

"You do this to Allen's bed too." I said, jerking my head towards his sprawled figure on my bed. He was still eating the chips. I walked up to him and snatched the bag from him, scooping up a handful of chips and pouring them into my mouth. " Aww… I wasn't done eating." I shot him a glare. "These cost me $1.90." We stayed like that for a while, the only sound was the crunching of chips and the slurping of Coke.

"How long are you gonna stay on my bed?" I asked. "Hmm…" he said, not answering my question. "Can I ask you something?" I looked down at him. My legs were getting tired, so I sat down and leaned against my cupboard. "What?"

"In that note-" I cut him off, pulling the note out of my pocket. "This?" He glanced down at me. "Yeah, that. You said something… About nothing scaring you. That you've seen every scary thing. Were you kidding?"

"No." I answered, without hesitation.

"What are the scary things you've seen?"

"Most of it was before I met my guardian. Five years before I met my guardian." I muttered. "Guys raping little kids, thieves forcing money out of an old women, and then killing her. Even the supernatural. I traveled around a lot, even before I met my guardian."

"Is it because of what you've seen… That you don't open up to anybody?" he asked, twirling his headband on his forefinger. I stared at him. Silence ensued. After a few minutes, he rolled over onto his stomach and stared back at me. "I was right?" I looked down at my Coke can, pretending to be interested in the redness of it.

When I looked up again, he was grinning at me. "What's that grin for?" I asked, throwing the can at his head. He caught it. "Hey, what's the time?" Glancing at the clock, I said, "7.30pm." Lavi's eye widened. "Shit! I gotta go. That panda's gonna kill me! Thanks, Niko." He said, grabbing his school bag and opening the door. I followed behind him slowly. "See you at school!" he sang, closing the door behind him.

* * *

_I walked along the dark streets. The wind blew softly. I didn't have my dinner yet, and my stomach was hurting like hell. _

_Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around, coming face to face with a lady. She had blonde hair, and a scar covering half her face. An odd looking monkey was perched on her shoulder._

_She smiled at me._

"_Who are you?" I hissed at her. "Get away from me." I saw her dig into her pocket, retrieving a ball of rice wrapped in plastic. It looked like she had gotten it from a convenient store. "Here," she said, tossing it at me. "You look hungry."_

_I caught the rice ball, staring down at it queerly. "I don't need your pity." I spat._

"_Trust me, it tastes really good." She assured me with a small smile. Glaring at her, I unwrapped the ball. Staring at it for a few seconds, I saw the lady nodding at me in encouragement. _

_I bit into it._

_

* * *

_

I woke up with a start. I hadn't had that dream in years. Looking up at the clock, I saw that it was 6am. I was still early for school. I shuffled to the toilet and did the usual. Bathe, pee, brush my teeth. I stared at the scar imprinted onto my back, before pulling a shirt over it, sighing.

Walking to the kitchen, I poured myself a bowl of cereal and milk. I ate slowly, recalling the events of yesterday.

"_Is it because of what you've seen… That you don't open up to anybody?" _

How did he know?

* * *

Class was… horrible. All those sluts and bimbos from behind me kept pelting me with paper balls, all containing the same message.

_"GET YOUR HANDS OFF LAVI BOOKMAN, BITCH!"_

I sighed as I felt the 12th paper ball hit me on the back. I pity all those trees out there. I picked up all the paper balls littered all over the floor near my desk and stuffed them into a plastic bag. When class rang for second period, I threw the plastic bag in Katy Sandman's face. "Recycle." I snorted, walking out of the class. I could feel her powder-blue eyes shooting daggers into my back.

"Hey Nikooo!~" A very familiar voice sang. "Hi Reiniko." Allen smiled, walking on my other side.

"Where's that gay guy?" I asked. Lavi laughed. "He's probably already in class. This is the only class where the four of us are together!"

I groaned.

"Yuu-chan! Let me copy the homework!" Lavi whined, plopping himself on the seat next to Kanda. "No, idiotic Baka Usagi." I laughed silently. He really _was_ like an usagi. "But, Yuu…!" "Shutup!"

"Aww… Kanda can't even let his fellow friends copy his homework? I bet you're the only one who bothered doing it." Said Allen, smirking. "What did you say, you damn Moyashi?" Kanda glared at the white-haired boy sitting behind him. "No~_thing_." Allen said, opening to a page, just as Mr. Collins walked in.

* * *

School had ended. Lavi had insisted that the four of us check out the new arcade.

I walked along the empty corridor towards the car park, when suddenly I saw Katy and her gang in front of me.

"Recycle, huh? Who do you_ think_ you are?" she growled, hands clenched into fists. "And you'd better get your hands off Lavi, you stupid bitch."

"Who said that I was dating him?" I asked calmly. Katy's eyes narrowed. "I know you are."

Bimbos are _psychic_ now? I guess being bimbo affects her psychic powers, since she's got it all wrong.

"You look like you want to kill me. Come on." I challenged, my face still emotionless. A girl in her gang, Sarah Ashworth, came charging, trying to punch me in the face. I blocked her punch. In my mind, I sighed. Why was it that nowadays I kept getting into fights?

It wasn't fair. It never was. It was six girls against one. While I was trying to fight off girls, Katy lunged for my side, pushing me with brute force towards the glass window of the science lab. She gasped as the window shattered, and I fell into the science lab. A sharp pain stabbed me in the back and arm. It hurt. I lay there for a while, unable to get up. I could tell that those cowards had run away. Trying in vain to get up, I noticed that there was a small piece of glass stuck in my left arm. Blood was trickling down my arm slowly. That was when I blacked out.

* * *

**Allen's POV**

"Where's that stupid mushroom?" Kanda growled, looking extremely irritated. "I'll go look for her." I suggested. Hands in my pocket, I walked back into the school.

As I passed by the nurses office, I heard a familiar voice. Reiniko? Why was she in the nurses office?

Sliding the door open slowly I saw Reiniko, her back towards me. I blushed a little, seeing that she wasn't wearing her shirt. The nurse was slowly and gently pulling shards of glass out of her back and arm. But that wasn't what shocked me.

A big burn mark covered most of her back. By the looks of it, it had already healed a long time ago. It was only a scar. Somehow, it looked just like my arm, except that it wasn't red.

I let out an involuntarily gasp. Reiniko and the nurse heard, and they spun around to face me.

"No boys allowed!" the nurse ordered. Reiniko stared at me in silence, her mouth slightly ajar. She knew that I had seen.

"Uhm, Reiniko, what's with the glass?" I asked. They looked quite bad, but not in need of stitches.

"She said that some girls did this to her. Though she refused to name them. She's fine though. I just need to bandage her up and she can get going." The nurse replied. "Oh, okay. I, uh… I'll wait out here." I said, smiling.

Five minutes later, Reiniko came out. She looked at me with an apologizing look. "Sorry to keep you waiting." I nodded, and we walked back to the car in silence.

"Please don't tell anyone of what you saw. I promise I might tell you the story one day, in exchange for the story of your arm." Reiniko said, a nervous smile on her lips.

I understood how she felt. The feeling of having your secret found out.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Lavi called out, leaning against the hood of his car. Kanda had his arms crossed, scowling.

"I had a little accident. Got pushed through the science lab window, breaking the glass in the process." Reiniko answered, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Lavi's eyes widened. "Who on earth did that to you?" She shrugged.

"Che, can we get in the car now?" Kanda doesn't go well with the word "patience". Stupid chopped hair girl.

Reiniko stayed silent throughout the whole journey.

But, boy… Putting that girl with arcade games is like putting me together with a set of poker cards. Even though it was her first time.

* * *

**Reiniko's POV**

I was sitting at the kitchen table, head in hands. I had just come back from work as a waitress at Starbucks.

Gosh. _Oh gosh._ Allen _knew_. What if he- No, he wouldn't. He promised. I still couldn't help but feel uneasy. I tried not to think of what he saw. I didn't want those memories I've worked so hard to push away to come flooding back.

Just then, my phone vibrated.

I was stunned.

It's been forever since my phone vibrated. Since… Since Klaud first gave it to me. Flipping my phone open, I read:

**Tell me about the accident! Pleeeaaase? –Unknown Number.**

Even though it said "Unknown Number", I was sure as hell as to whom the number belonged to. The exclamation mark and the dragged "please" helped.

**Where did you get my number?**

I grabbed the packet of fries that was my dinner's leftover and started eating. When I got to my third fries, the phone vibrated again. I jumped in my seat, momentarily shocked.

**Phonebook. If you don't tell me what happened, I'll go over to your house and force it out of you. ): -Unknown Number**

I groaned. I couldn't lie, since he already knew about the window part. Ugh.

**It was that slut's gang. They pushed me through the window and small pieces of glass got caught in my back and arm. Explains the bandages.**

I definitely didn't want to mention the part about their suspicions of me dating him.

**Why on earth would they want to do that? Did you give them a good beating after that? -Unknown Number**

Why did he think that I loved to go around beating people up?

**Obviously, they hate me. Nope. I blacked out. And they ran away, those cowards. Anymore questions?**

I picked out four fries and stuffed them into my mouth.

_Bzzt_. I was getting used to that.

**Haha, nah. I'm studying my brains out! Stupid old panda! ): Who cares about getting first in grade, anyway. –Unknown Number**

Yawning, I typed:

**I'm gonna sleep. It's 10pm. Goodnight. Don't reply, coz' I'll be sleeping.**

* * *

I had a quick bath, changed and brushed my teeth. Crawling into my bed, I winced as I felt my back touch the mattress. The wounds were still aching.

I stared at the ceiling for a while, before my eyelids grew heavy.

Just as I was drifting off to sleep, I heard my phone buzz.

* * *

**A/N: **And there's chapter three. Sorry, Yuu fans! I know I promised putting more Yuu, but I put more Allen instead. *begs for forgiveness.*


	4. Frappuccinos & Curry crackers

_I know some of you might not bother to read this disclaimer part (I don't), so just skip this & get on with the story :D_

**disclaimer****:** DGM belongs to Kat Shino. Lavi does too. *wails*.

**contains: **LaviXOC-ness, very mild vulgar, hot guys.

**other crap not worth mentioning: **Reviews are appreciated, but not _necessary. _It'd be mind-blowing awesomness if you just read. :D

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapter 4our._

**Reiniko's POV**

_The flames._

_It's hot. Too hot. Scalding hot. Burning._

_It was burning me._

_Somebody… Anybody… Help me._

_Get me out of here._

_Ma? Pa? Where are you?_

_I can't see you. _

_There's too much smoke. _

_I can't get up. It hurts. My back hurts the most. _

_Help._

I woke up, gasping for breath. My pillow was damp, and my hair was matted with sweat. I brought my hand to my chest, trying to calm my heart. A dream of the past. Just like the previous night. Why? I thought that I'd pushed those memories and dreams far back into a tiny corner of my brain.

I flipped open my phone to check the time. It was 6.15am. And there was one new message.

**You should be asleep by now. Goodnight! (: -Unknown Number 10.16pm**

I smiled, snapping my phone shut. After bathing, I pulled on my "Bimbo-Allergic" shirt and khaki shorts. Just as I finished my breakfast, I heard a small knock on the door. Who on earth? Dumping my bowl into the sink, I grabbed my school bag and walked to the door. "I'm coming!" I yelled, as the knocks continued. I pulled open the door violently, revealing…_ Lavi_?!

* * *

**Lavi's POV**

I laughed at her shocked and bewildered expression. "L-Lavi?! What're you doing here?" she stammered. "I was walking past, and decided to see if you were out yet." I grinned. Her lips turned downwards slightly.

"What's with that look? Can't stand the sight of me?" I teased, slinging my arm around her shoulder. She winced. "You've got to stop doing that. People are gonna get the wrong idea." She mumbled, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. I had an urge to kiss them.

"So… how bad is the scar?" I asked, trying to distract myself.

"Let's just say it was rather uncomfortable to lie on my back last night. My arm's okay, though." She stated, rubbing her bandaged-covered left arm. I felt the anger boiling up inside of me. Those stupid sluts.

"Uhm, Lavi? I'm okay, really. I've dealt with worse injuries." Reiniko whispered, noticing how angry I looked. "Oh, you sure? Coz' I can go and give them a talk, if you want." Reiniko stared up at me. "Are you sure you're _that_ protective of me?" I didn't answer. I just smiled.

"You free on Saturday?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm free everyday. But I have to be back by six on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Job." I nodded in understanding.

"Well, I was wondering if… you wanted to go hiking. " I asked slowly, watching her reaction. "We'll be splitting up into two groups to explore the place. Which leaves me without a partner."

"Are you serious? Putting Allen and Kanda together as a team?" she asked, shock written all over her face. I laughed. "They should try to work together, for once." Reiniko looked at me with disbelief. "I'll come. Where do we meet?" I rejoiced secretly. "Awesome! I'll drive my car to your house."

After that, the day went by smoothly. Even though I had gotten detention for arriving late for Chemistry.

* * *

**Reiniko's POV**

It was Thursday, 6pm. And I was getting ready for my shift. Slipping on my apron, I walked over to the cashier, getting ready for the first customer. "Evening, Reiniko!" called Jerry. He was the manager here, and he was really friendly and nice. "Hey, Jerry." I called back.

The shift was going on pretty smoothly. My co-worker, Miranda, had taken charge of the cashier.

"One Caramel Frappuccino™ Blended Coffee, Reiniko!" Miranda yelled over the noise of blenders, mixers, and chatting customers. Finishing it off with a suitable amount of whip cream, I walked over to the counter. "Here you go, one Caramel Frappu- Lavi?! What're you doing here?" Those words seemed like déjà vu from yesterday.

Lavi grinned. "I'm the customer, why're you asking me? I'm surprised you work here too! I'll remember to come every Tuesday and Thursday from now onwards. Thanks for the coffee!" he yelled, waving goodbye as he stepped out of the shop.

_Why_ did Lavi have to come for his Caramel Frappuccino™ Blended Coffee at _exactly_ 8:32pm, just as I was about to excuse myself to the toilet? Answer me, Life.

* * *

At 10.12pm, my phone vibrated while I was sitting at my kitchen counter, munching on a packet of curry crackers. Amazingly, I never get fat from all this.

**You look cute in an apron XD –Unknown Number**

I raised an eyebrow.

**Is this a lame attempt at flirting? Maybe I'll start wearing aprons to school.**

I went to the fridge and poured myself a glass of chrysanthemum tea.

Sitting down on the stool with the glass in hand, I flipped open my phone.

**My attempts at flirting are never lame~ ): Let me copy your homework tomorrow, will ya? That stupid panda expects me to get top in grade, but doesn't even give me time for homework. -Unknown Number**

**You're coming to me just because Kanda & Allen won't let you copy theirs. Sure, but for the cost of two bucks. Goodnight~. (:**

Stepping out of the shower, I dried my hair with a towel. Just then, the phone vibrated.

**Money face. :C**

Smiling, I changed into my pajamas and went to sleep.

* * *

It was Saturday. But instead of sleeping in till 12pm, I had to get up at 9.30am. They would be picking me up at 10, and we would be hiking till 5.

Grabbing a small haversack, I threw in what I thought I would need to go hiking. A water bottle, cap, insect repellant, lunch, and a compass. I wore a plain, white shirt and a pair of green Capris.

At exactly 9.58am, someone knocked on the door. I got up from the sofa and walked to the door, opening it. Lavi greeted me with a full-blown grin. He really seemed happy about all this. Either that, or he was a sadist who enjoyed seeing his two best friends suffer, who are, in this case, Allen and Kanda.

We reached the hill at about 10.15am. To me, the hill was of a suitable height, but its girth was wider than normal. After walking for a while, we arrived at a clearing with a few logs. Lavi picked up a stick and drove it into the ground.

"We'll meet back at this clearing at around 12pm for lunch, then we'll continue till 5." Lavi instructed. "Now, don't get lost! Kanda, Allen, try not to murder each other. This is the chance for both of you to have some bonding time." Kanda let out a scowl. "Me? Bond with that Moyashi? Impossible."

Allen snorted. "Now Kanda, fighting with someone 3 years younger than you is rather immature of you, don't you think?"

"No fighting before we've even started!" Lavi pleaded. "Okay, let's go!" We set off in opposite directions.

* * *

"Hey Lavi." It had been 5 minutes since we'd started. "Why's Allen in the same grade as us when he's three years younger?"

"He's such a smartass that he skipped." Lavi smirked. "Wow." Skipping three grades obviously isn't easy.

"What do you do at home when you're not out?" Lavi asked, moving some tree branches that were blocking the path.

"I'll grab a random book and read. Or I'll watch a bit of TV. I don't do much at home. That's why I'm usually out." I answered, stepping over a large tree root.

"Lucky you. You don't have a stupid old panda to keep watch on you." Lavi mumbled.

"Who's this panda?" I asked. It seemed the most obvious question to ask.

"He's my grandfather. That old man's been taking care of me ever since my parents died when I was young." Lavi answered casually.

We continued walking in silence after that.

"You wanna take a break? We've been walking for forty-five minutes." Lavi suggested. We sat on a rotten log, watching as the occasional squirrel would run past, stop to stare at us, and then continue on its journey. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of the cool, gentle wind brushing against my cheeks.

"Mind if I ask you something?" "Sure," I replied, eyes still closed.

"Have you ever… Been in love?"

* * *

**A/N: **& here's Chapter 4our. There'll be more Allen & Kanda in the next chapter. Sorry that this chapter's quite short.


	5. Love & Onesided confessions

_I know some of you might not bother to read this disclaimer part (I don't), so just skip this & get on with the story :D_

**disclaimer****:** DGM belongs to Kat Shino. Lavi does too. *wails*.

**contains: **LaviXOC-ness, very mild vulgar, hot guys.

**other crap not worth mentioning: **Reviews are appreciated, but not _necessary. _It'd be mind-blowing awesomness if you just read. :D

* * *

_Chapter 5ive._

**Lavi's POV**

"I… Uh… N-Nope." Reiniko answered, her cheeks flushed as she stared at the ground. "Why're you asking such a random question?"

I bit my lip. And then the words came tumbling out like a flood.

"I love you! I've loved you ever since I'd set my eyes on you when I first arrived at the school. I… I didn't try talking to you, since you seemed like the type who'd rather be alone. And eventually the feelings faded."

I took a deep breath before continuing. "But then, when I saw you again at the minimart, those feelings came rushing back."

My throat tightened as I looked down at her, trying to read her expressions.

Reiniko's eyes widened, and her mouth opened slightly. Turning her head slowly upwards, she stared at me through shock-filled eyes. She blinked, before whipping her head back down. Her face turned scarlet.

Great. I made her feel embarrassed. I mentally face-palmed myself.

"Y-You're kidding, right?" I shook my head in response.

"Well, this… Uhm… I don't think… that I'm ready… for this." She mumbled. Standing up, she managed a weak smile. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

After what had happened, I started to fall for her even more. The way that she collected herself, trying not to ensue an awkward moment. Trying to save MY face, when I was the one who had embarrassed her.

Life can suck at the wrong moments.

* * *

**Kanda's POV**

"… And after I slice you into pieces, I'll feed you to some birds." I glared down at the damn Moyashi.

"Kanda, oh Kanda. You never were the gentle and forgiving type, were you?"

Red clouded my vision. Holding up Moyashi by the collar, I brought him up to my eye level.

"I'll kill you one day." I dropped him on the ground and continued walking. Moyashi sighed and followed behind me.

"Well, let's just hope that Lavi has already confessed to Reiniko."

"Tsk. Confess about what?"

"That he has feelings for her."

"What makes you think that, you stupid damn Moyashi?"

"You really _are_ dense, Kanda." The Moyashi said, shaking his head. I breathed in very deeply, controlling my anger.

"Why would he bother inviting Reiniko when the three of us could just easily hike in a group? He obviously wants to be alone with her, just so he can confess."

"And look at the way he acts around her. It's so obvious that he's crushing on her."

"Che, whatever. Why don't you go and be a matchmaker, damn Moyashi."

"That job's for a woman, BaKanda. So maybe you'd be better at the job."

…

"I'M GOING TO _RIP_ OUT THAT WHITE HAIR OF YOURS, BLOODY MOYASHI!"

* * *

**Reiniko's POV**

"Did you hear something?" Lavi asked, looking up at the trees.

"Nope." I answered, taking a gulp from my bottle.

_Crash~!_

"Ah… Ouch. Lost my footing." I mumbled. A warm hand pulled me up. When I looked up, Lavi's face was inches from mine. I blushed and flinched away from his touch. Guilt swelled up inside of me as I caught the hurt look on his face. What had I gotten myself into? Lavi would probably never want to talk to me again. And then I would return to my life as normal. To the old me.

My heart filled with dread Why? Didn't I like being the old me?

But it felt nice to have friends. To laugh and to have fun.

And so began the internal dispute between the old me and the new me.

* * *

It was quiet during lunch, except for Allen and Kanda's constant bickering. I swear, they quarrel like a married couple. Allen, who wasn't as ignorant as Kanda, noticed the awkwardness between Lavi and I.

"Hey, why don't I group with Rei after this? I'm sick and tired of this stupid BaKanda." Allen said, smiling at me.

"You're the retarded one, saying stupid twice." scoffed Kanda.

"Sure," Lavi agreed, focusing intently on his sandwich.

* * *

"So… I'm guessing Lavi confessed, huh?" Ugh. Why did Allen have to bring _that_ up, of all things to talk about? How did he know anyway?

Probably ESP.

"Yeah, I guess. That stupid rabbit. Why couldn't he just keep his feelings to himself? Now he probably thinks I hate him or something… Which I don't." I grumbled, trying to hold imminent tears. When was the last time that tears had come to my eyes? Six years ago? Seven? I couldn't recall.

"Lavi doesn't hate you. Why would he? You didn't reject him, did you?" I shook my head. If not being ready is counted as rejection…

"Then, that's alright. He'll just keep pursuing you!" Allen laughed.

"Hah?! But… why me?! I'm not… beautiful or anything." I spat out the word beautiful as if it would poison my mouth.

"For the two months that I've known Lavi, he hasn't shown any interest to all those popular girls. Only you. Anyway, you're different from them, which I think is cool. You don't stare at my hair or my eye, and you don't ask about my arm like what others do." Allen gave me an assuring smile.

I groaned inwardly.

"Thanks anyway, Allen. I'll… try to settle this by myself."

"Oh yeah, weren't we supposed to be trading secrets?"

I gulped.

"'Do you mind if we don't?"

A brief look of disappointment flashed on Allen's face, and was then replaced by understanding.

"Of course."

* * *

For the next few days, everything seemed to be back to normal. That's what normal people would think. But I noticed that Lavi wouldn't look me in the eye anymore. We would still talk, hang out, and walk to classes, though it wasn't often. But the Lavi from before was gone. I missed the way that he would crack jokes with me, and act like the hyper rabbit that he was. Sometimes, it seemed like he would be avoiding me.

Now he became an Allen. Polite and non-offending. I would watch as he acted as his usual self around those sluts. And the hole in my heart would grow bigger.

It was like I had lost a part of me. It dawned upon me that I missed having that rabbit in my house. It was awfully quiet without him.

Allen would try to help. He really was a sweet kid. He became unnaturally talkative, trying to fill in the awkward silences ever so often.

* * *

**Lavi's POV**

Another day of school was over. I tried to avoid Niko's gaze as I walked swiftly out of the classroom caring a pile of books.

"Hey, guys. I have to help Ms. Moore with these. I'll be going straight home after that, so don't wait for me, okay?"

Allen nodded, and Kanda just gave a che'.

I set the books down on the table of the teacher's lounge and went out. My footsteps echoed as I walked down the desolate corridor. As I turned a corner, I saw a figure leaning on one of the lockers.

_Ugh_. It was Katy.

"Hey there, Lavi!" she winked at me, and walked over. Oh god.

"I've been waiting for you."

"What is it?" I asked, uninterested.

She pushed me against the lockers, and before I could even ask her what the_ hell_ she was doing, our lips met.

* * *

**Reiniko's POV**

"Ah, _shit_!" I cursed under my breath. "I left some homework in my locker."

Sighing, I turned around and headed back to school, hoping that they hadn't locked the gates yet. Mr. Komui would give me hell if I didn't complete today's homework. After all, I haven't been paying attention in class because of-

No. I wouldn't think his name.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips when I saw that the gates were still open. Pulling my jacket closer to me, I walked quickly into the school building.

Away from the cold at last, I rolled up the sleeves of my jacket and walked down the empty corridor to my locker. Opening my locker, I suddenly heard muffled voices. Curiousity overtook me, I went to check it out.

Turning around the corner, my eyes widened as I took in the sight before me. Katy and… _Lavi?_

_Making out?!_

* * *

**A/N: ****Chapter 5, up! So, it wasn't what you all thought, there wasn't gonna be any Yullen in the woods. Or maybe non of you thought that, and I'm just being a little pervertic. In the next chapter, will Reiniko make the wrong assumption?  
**


	6. Pepsi & Past memories

_I know some of you might not bother to read this disclaimer part (I don't), so just skip this & get on with the story :D_

**disclaimer****:** DGM belongs to Kat Shino. Lavi does too. *wails*.

**contains: **LaviXOC-ness, very mild vulgar, hot guys.

**other crap not worth mentioning: **Reviews are appreciated, but not _necessary. _It'd be mind-blowing awesomness if you just read. :D

* * *

_Chapter 6ix_

**Reiniko's POV**

I stood rooted to the spot, my mouth agape. My fists were clenched. It seemed that Lavi had noticed me, and was trying to force Katy off him.

Katy let out a small gasp, and turned to face me, her eyes wide with fake astonishment. "Oops!" she giggled. "I'll be going, then!"

"No, you won't." I whispered. Fumbling in my bag for my textbook, I threw it at her. It hit her on the head, and she landed face down onto the ground with a thud.

"What the hell was that for, you bitch?!" Katy yelled, rubbing the back of her blonde head.

"Do you want another one?" I said menacingly. Growling, she picked up her bag and stomped out of the building.

I turned to face Lavi, and his was an expression of shock.

"I swear, I didn't- I mean she just came up and-"

"But you're Lavi. You would have pushed her off already, long before I reached here." My heart was boiling with anger. Walking back to my locker, I grabbed my homework and slammed the door shut.

"Why're you angry?"

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I don't know." Shaking my head, I ran out of the school building before he could say another word.

* * *

I sat on the creaky old swing, head in hands. Why was I angry? What was that feeling that I'd felt when I saw them kissing?

Jealousy? But why was I jealous when I didn't have any feelings for him? Or did I?

Nngh… Too many questions!

I looked up. A calm breeze caressed my face, blowing my hair into my eyes. Why did it turn out like this? I took in a deep breath and sighed.

It was at moments like this that I yearned for Klaud to be back. Looking up at the sky, a tear unconsciously rolled down my cheek. I was overwhelmed with different types of feelings. I didn't know what to do anymore.

Getting up slowly, I picked up my bag from the ground and walked out of the playground, leaving the swing swinging slowly back and forth.

* * *

About ten metres from my house, I caught sight of a very familiar head of red hair. My breath hitched in my throat. He was sitting on my steps, head tucked between both knees.

My eyes narrowed and I walked over swiftly.

"Get off my doorsteps." I ordered, moving around him, fumbling in my pocket for my keys. His head snapped up.

"Reiniko! Let me explain!" he pleaded. I slowly unlocked my door and stepped in.

Without another word, I slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Two hours later, when I was sure that he was gone, I opened the door again.

He was still there.

"Won't your panda get mad? It's 7.45pm." He swiveled around at the sound of my voice. "I don't care. I'm staying here till you let me in to explain."

I slammed the door in his face again, smirking.

* * *

"Fine. Come in." It had started pouring. I threw him a towel. "Dry yourself."

I sat down on the kitchen stool and continued eating my dinner. He sat opposite me, the towel hanging around his neck. He looked hot like that. I blushed, shaking my head. Reaching out for a packet of chips, I threw it at him. It was the exact same brand that I had given him when he first came.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lavi toying with the packet.

"Didn't you want to talk?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"Get out if you're not serious." I said, scooping a spoonful of rice into my mouth.

"So, there I was, minding my own business, when suddenly Katy Sandman came up to me and did THAT."

"I'm not as immature as you may think, Lavi. I've already gotten over it." I said, staring at him straight in the eye.

His shoulder's relaxed, as if a big weight had been lifted off them.

I ate in silence. I could feel Lavi's gaze on my face as I ate. Scraping the last bits of rice, I placed the bowl in the sink.

"Hey… Niko." I cracked a can of Pepsi. "What?"

"I… I still love you, ya' know?"

"I know."

"You're being so damn laid-back about all this. I've confessed to you _two times_ for goodness sake."

"So how am I supposed to act? All giggly and clingy like that bitch you kissed?" I shot back.

He winced. "I told you, it was unexpected."

"Yeah, sure. But it doesn't mean that because you're so hot and popular that every girl must go drooling all over you."

"You just admitted that I was hot." Lavi said, grinning. "Slip of the tongue." I said calmly, sipping my pepsi. He was still grinning.

"I'll go and shower now. You'd better go back, or your panda will _definitely_ kill you."

"Since he'll kill me when I return, I might as well stay." Lavi said, finally opening the bag of chips.

"Suit yourself."

* * *

I took my time to bathe, letting the hot water run down my body like a waterfall. I changed into my cotton shorts and tee. When I got out, Lavi was sitting on my sofa, his legs resting on the tea table.

"Don't treat this place like it's your home." I growled angrily. He quickly took his feet down. I walked over to the fridge and took out another can of Pepsi.

"Niko, what's with that scar on your back?" I froze. "A-Allen told you?"

"Nope. Wait, Allen knows about it?"

"Then how do you know?!" I snapped.

"Uh… Well… I kinda _accidently_ took a peek when you were bathing and-" I threw my empty can at his head.

"You damn **_PERVERT_**!" I hollered.

"H-Hey! I said accidently, didn't' I?" Lavi held up his hands. "So, what are they? Burns?"

"If I refuse to tell Allen, why the heck should I tell you?"

"I'll tell everyone I know that I'm dating you." Lavi smiled.

"Why you–! That's cheap!" I exclaimed.

"Then tell me!"

"You think just because you're Lavi Bookman means that you can get anything you want?" I glared at him.

He was giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I groaned. Why was I allowing this?

* * *

**Author's POV (Hell yeah! Finally! :D)**

**Reiniko's Past**

"Rei-chan! Could you do Ma a favour and run out to buy groceries?" A woman in her late twenties was frying a couple of eggs for breakfast.

"I don't wanna buy from Yamamoto-sama this time! His eyes are _scary_." declared a girl. She looked about eight years old. Her shoulder-length ebony-coloured hair was swept up into a short ponytail. It's tips were white, a total contrast to the rest of the hair.

"Then go to Mr. Ling's shop. Ma just need's carrots to cook for dinner." A man, who was also in his late twenties, was drinking coffee from an old and chipped cup.

"'Kay, I'll take a couple of minutes!" the little girl known as Reiniko announced. Slipping her small feet into a pair of old and worn slippers, she scooted off to the market.

* * *

"Here's the carrots, Rei-chan, as well as the change." an old man sitting at a vegetable stall dropped the coins into Reiniko's palm.

"Thanks, !" Reiniko yelled over the hustle and bustle of the market.

"He's nice." she thought silently to herself, weaving in and out of the crowd. "Not like that Yamamoto guy." She shivered as she caught sight of Yamamoto, staring rudely at the crowd as they passed by his stall.

"Hey, did you know that there's a fire?" Reiniko heard a woman mutter to her friend.

"Seriously? Where?"

"It's at Kenzaku Street. One o' those houses that were poorly built."

Reiniko was stricken with fear. Kenzaku street was the street that she lived in! She ran back as fast as her short legs could carry her. Soon, she could smell smoke. It burned her nostrils. She sped up.

She turned round the corner. Her worst nightmares had come true.

Her house was on fire. And the fire was huge.

"MA!! PA!!" she yelled, dashing towards the house.

"Please keep away! We're trying our best to extinguish the fire." The policeman held me up. "Whose kid is this? Please don't let your children run free in a situation like this!"

"My parents are the ones who are currently dying in there, damn it!" Reiniko shrieked. She kicked the officer in his most precious parts and ran straight into the inferno.

"Not my problem." The officer mumbled. "Now, everybody back off!"

* * *

"Ma! Where are you?! Pa?!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks. The heat was unbearable. Soon, the house would collapse, and there would be no way out.

"Ma! Pa! Answer me!" Reiniko pleaded over and over again, as she stumbled around in the flames. Suddenly, she lost her footing and fell. She tried to stand, but a sharp pain pierced her ankle. Reiniko winced in pain. "Nngh…! Help me, anybody!"

The flames were getting bigger and more ferocious by the minute. Reiniko found it hard to breathe. She tried taking in a deep breath, but instead of oxygen, smoke filled her lungs. Coughing violently, she crawled past all the rooms, determined to find her parents. Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore, and blacked out. The flames engulfed her, and the last thing she felt was a boiling sensation on her back as the heat burned her skin through her thin cotton clothes.

_

* * *

_

"Nngh… Where am I?" Reiniko's eye's fluttered open. Bright white lights stared back at her. Suddenly, memories came flooding back.

"Ma, Pa! Where are you?" She whimpered, sitting up. Pain filled her back, causing her to lie down again.

A nurse came into the room and kneeled by Reiniko's bedside.

"Hello, Otome-chan.*****" She greeted, smiling sadly. "Do you go by the name of Itake Reiniko?"

Reiniko nodded her head slowly.

"And are your parents Itake Suzuken and Itake Adya respectively?" The nurse asked, her voice becoming softer.

"Y-Yes. Please tell me, where are they?" Reiniko pleaded, her eyes watery.

The nurse took both of Reiniko's hands and held them tight.

"Don't fret, little one. Your parents… are living a happy and blissful life with God right now."

Reiniko's eyes widened. And then she forced out a laugh. "You're... just playing with me. You're lying."

The nurse shook her head sadly.

"No, you're wrong. I saved them. I saved Ma & Pa. They're recuperating right now. Right?"

I was nearing hysteria as the nurse continued staring at me with sad eyes.

_"Right?!" _I tugged at my bedsheets roughy, forcing myself not to cry. No. I wouldn't cry. I couldn't.

But I couldn't stop the tear the rolled down my cheek, dripping onto my hospital clothes.

"I. Didn't. Save. Them..." I murmured after a while, when reality had sunk it's roots deep into my heart.

"Otome-chan*****, I won't allow you to take the blame. It definitely isn't your fault." The nurse smiled kindly,

"Then, whose fault is it?" Reiniko was on the verge of hysteria.

"It was some naughty guys playing with fireworks. Police have already caught them and shall punish them soon." The nurse stood up. "Let's go and clean your wounds now."

* * *

The nurse led Reiniko into a small room, which smelled strongly of disinfectant. Reiniko sat down on a stool, facing a mirror. Behind her was another mirror.

The nurse slowly peeled Reiniko's shirt off, revealing bandages. "How badly am I hurt, Onee-chan?*" Reiniko asked, her eyes squeezed shut. She didn't dare to look. The nurse took off the bandages, and gasped silently.

A huge burn covered the whole of Reiniko's back. The flesh was red and raw.

Reiniko opened her eyes slowly…

* * *

**Lavi's POV**

"Yeah. So that's it." Reiniko mumbled. She was clutching tightly onto her can of Pepsi. Head-banging the table, she groaned.

"Why? Why did I tell my secret to someone like him?" I heard her mutter softly under her breath.

"I won't tell anyone." I said, smiling warmly at her. "I swear."

She looked up at me. "I wasn't worried about that. It's just that… Talking about the past really hurts, y'know?"

"Won't telling someone make you feel better?"

"Should be that way."

"I'm still your friend, Reiniko."

"So nowadays, friends like to avoid each other, be awkwardly quiet around one other and look away whenever the other looks in his direction? Friends suck, huh?" She scoffed.

I laughed weakly. "I'm really sorry. I didn't know how to act myself anymore."

"Was I that a large influence?"

"Yeah."

There was a brief silence.

"Just promise me that you'll keep your word. That we're still friends."

I laughed silently at her expression. That blush of hers…

"Of course. But I've decided that I won't give up. I'll keep pursuing you. While being your friend, of course." I grinned.

Reiniko looked at me, horrified.

"You call that friendship?!"

* * *

**A/N: **Ah! I'm late with this one! Reading KHR distracted me some. DGM's still the ultimate best, though.

Well… Just gonna say that I'm not gonna be around from the _18th – 21st December._ I'll be a lil' busy a few days before that, so I'll probably come up with a new chapter every two days in that particular week. Unless I rush.

So, gonna explain some stuff now.  
Otome basically means "little girl" in Japanese. If I'm wrong, feel free to correct me.  
Onee-chan means older sister. It can refer to an older female in general.

Adya is a Mongolian name. Reiniko's mum is Mongolian & her dad is Japanese.


	7. Halloween parties & Martinis

_I know some of you might not bother to read this disclaimer part (I don't), so just skip this & get on with the story :D_

**disclaimer****:** DGM belongs to Kat Shino. Lavi does too. *wails*.

**contains: **LaviXOC-ness, very mild vulgar, hot guys.

**other crap not worth mentioning: **Reviews are appreciated, but not _necessary. _It'd be mind-blowing awesomness if you just read. :D

* * *

_Chapter 7even_

**Reiniko's POV**

Walking through the school gates, I heard a set of familiar voices.

"But _Al-len_~! You know that stupid old geezer panda won't let me." Lavi whined.

"My house is too small! And Kanda already said no." Allen insisted.

"I'm saying no too."

"You're not a samurai who'll slice my head off if I force you."

"Hmm… You got a point there. Oh, hey Niko!" Lavi waved at me, a tad too enthusiastic.

I waved back half-heartedly. "What're you guys talking about?"

"Halloween party. We need to use someone's house. Kanda refuses, and Allen's is too small." Lavi pouted.

"Uhm… How about your house?"

"Panda won't let me."

"Did you even _ask_?"

"Nope."

"Then go home and ask." I sighed. "If he still doesn't allow you… Then we won't have a party. The four of us will just go somewhere."

Allen nodded in agreement.

"I'm telling you, he won't agree." Lavi said. "And if he doesn't, where's the whole level gonna go on Halloween?!?"

"Trick or Treating." Allen stated bluntly.

* * *

The panda agreed. It was indeed a miracle, since Lavi went home at 9pm yesterday. But he'll be stuck at home studying for the next five days after the party.

It was the night of the party. Being a lousy host, Lavi had insisted that Allen and Kanda help him with the food and decorations.

I was dressed as a cowgirl. It was the only costume that allowed me to wear shorts and boots at the same time. I rented the hat and boots from a Halloween store. I wore a brown belt and a brown shirt. All in all, I wasn't too flashy.

I assumed that Lavi was well off, since his house was situated in a street where only rich people could afford to stay.

Boy, was I right.

The place was huge. Well, to me it was. I guess to average people, it would be the size of a normal house.

I stood awkwardly on the front porch, ringing the doorbell. I was an hour early, since I was sure that they would need my help.

I heard footsteps, and the door was flung open. It was Allen. His hair was messy and sticking up in places.

"Hey Allen. I'm here to help." Allen's face lit up.

"Awesome! We really need some help right now. Come on in!"

I stepped into what I presumed was the living room.

Holy crap. It was larger than my house.

Streamers hung awkwardly from ceilings, balloons were scattered all over the place and the tables, which were supposed to contain the food, were empty.

"Sorry, the place is in a mess. Lavi's in the kitchen arranging the food. Kanda's dealing with the decorations. And there's one more girl, her name's Rhode. She's handling the music."

Just then, the girl named Rhode, I presumed, walked out of a room. Her aubergine-coloured hair was spiky and sticking up at weird angles. She wore a white fluffy dress with hints of pink here and there.

"Hi! You're Reiniko, right? Nice to meet ya'. I'm Rhode Kamelot." Rhode smiled, showing her teeth.

"Hey." I smiled back.

Lavi came stumbling out of the kitchen. His shirt was rumpled and his bandana was lopsided.

"Yo, Niko! Na, Allen, come help me with the food, would you?" with that said, Lavi walked back into the kitchen.

"Well, see you guys." Allen waved, and disappeared into the kitchen along with Lavi.

"Why don't you help me arrange the CD's?" suggested Rhode. I nodded, and she led me to another room.

* * *

The doorbell rang again. "I'll get it." Though nobody heard me over the chattering and music.

Lavi had already reached the door. Katy stepped in with her group of bimbos. Lavi grimaced slightly. "Hello."

"Hey, Lavi." Katy purred. She glanced at my direction, and let out an indignant squeak.

"Why's _she_ here?"

"Because I want her to be. If you can't stand the sight of her, then get out." Lavi threatened coldly.

Katy huffed, and walked to the food table. Her group trailed after her, casting murderous glares in my direction.

I let out a small "pfft", and walked to the other end of the food table, far away from Katy. Lavi followed after me.

"This is an awful lot of food. Why so much?"

Lavi laughed, and pointed over to where Allen was.

Allen was stuffing himself with hotdogs and popcorn. People around him were egging him on, trying to find out how much he could eat without throwing up.

I raised an eyebrow. "I see… I remember now."

"It's boring here. Want me to show you around the rest of the house?"

"Won't the guests notice that the host is gone?"

"They're having too much fun to notice." Lavi gestured over to a group of people wacking the hell out of a pumpkin-shaped piñata.

* * *

"Here's the study room." My eyes widened as I took in the huge piles of books everywhere.

"I understand how you feel now, Lavi." I whispered. "Oh, and your house… It's humongous."

"Nah, there are bigger houses along the street."

"Still… Doesn't it get lonely? I mean, you don't have any siblings, right?"

"I study most of the time while confined in here. That's why I'm out most of the time, like you." Lavi smiled down at me.

"Hmm…"

As we walked down the corridor, Lavi reached out to hold my hand.

"Hey. Let go."

"Aww… Why?"

"Just let go."

His hand didn't barge. I sighed in defeat, and just ignored it.

"Hey, Lavi. Why do you wear an eyepatch?" I asked randomly.

"I'm not supposed to tell." Lavi's voice went stiff.

"Why not?" I huffed. "I told you about my scar, didn't I?"

"I would tell you if I could, but I'm forbidden to tell anybody." Lavi sighed.

"Okay. Sorry."

"At least you let it go. People who ask keep bugging me about it. It pisses me off." He muttered.

"Uhm… Shouldn't we head back to the party now?" The corridor was eerily quiet, the only sound was the sound of our breathing.

"Sure! I'll go bring out another piñata." Lavi's face lit up at his idea.

* * *

I patted Allen's back gently as he vomited out hotdogs, popcorn, turkey, chicken wings, spaghetti and ham sandwiches in the form of vomit into the toilet bowl. Grabbing a face towel from the sink, I handed it to him.

"Thanks, Rei." He sighed, wiping his mouth.

"Really, Allen. That was more than you could eat." I shook my head.

"But… I really _was_ hungry." Allen muttered. "Maybe Lavi poisoned the food." I joked.

Allen's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Maybe he did."

"I was just joking, Allen!"

"Oh."

The toilet door opened, and Kanda poked his head in.

"Lavi's wondering what's taking you two stumps so long." Kanda grumbled.

"We're not stumps!" Allen and I argued.

"Che, whatever." Kanda turned and walked away, his hair swishing behind him.

"Anyway, let's go." I hoisted Allen up onto his feet and we went back to the living room. The party was still lively after three hours. People were dancing in a wide, open space in the middle of the living room. I went to the mini-bar in the kitchen (yes, he had a mini-bar with a hired butler.) and ordered a martini. I leaned against the counter and sipped. It's been a long time since I drank alcohol.

"Hel-_looo_!~" greeted Lavi, slinging his arm around my shoulder. "We just finished beating the heck out of another piñata." He declared, smiling proudly.

"Poor piñata." I said, taking another sip from my glass. Lavi eyed my glass in surprise.

"You drink?"

"There _is_ a bar in your house, so why can't I?"

"Hmmm…" Lavi mused. "You're right about that."

"Now, can you get your arm off me?" I asked, slightly irked by the contact.

"Nope." Lavi answered in a sing-song voice.

I let out an exaggerated sigh and looked away from him. "You may like Katy's death glares, but I don't."

"Look, Allen's eating again." Lavi pointed out, ignoring my earlier statement. I frowned. He never learns, does he? This time, he was at the desserts section, eating all the cream puffs and donuts.

"I have to be home by 11. It's 11 now." I said, yawning.

"Why? You don't have a curfew, do you?" Lavi looked at me in bewilderment.

"I treasure my sleep." I reminded him, gulping down the last of my martini.

"You're weird, Niko." Lavi commented, chuckling.

"I happen to know that. All the more you shouldn't like me." I said, placing the empty glass on the counter behind me.

"But that's one of the reasons why I like you!" Lavi whined, placing his head on my shoulder. I winced a little at the touch.

"Lavi, are you really 18?"

"Of course I am~"

"Then, maybe you're mentally 5."

He gave me a pout.

"My point, exactly."

"Oh, that reminds me! We're going to the amusement park tomorrow. Kanda refuses to go, though. He hates amusement parks."

"Doesn't he hate everything?"

"Right again. So, will you go?" Lavi's eyes looked hopeful.

"Yea."

"Yay!" Lavi exclaimed, shoujo sparkles framing his face. "I'll go stop Allen from over-eating. You can go home now, Niko-chan. Love you!"

I rolled my eyes, and stepped out from the house, shutting the noise behind me. Taking my hat off, I wedged it under my arm and walked back home.

Another hellish day starts tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:** Done with 7even! There isn't really much Kanda in this story, huh? _*is guilty*_ Hai. Sorry, Yuu-fans. ): I love Kanda, I really do. He's my 3rd fav. :D

So, just in case some of you did not read my **A/N** for the last chapter, I'll be MIA from the 18th-21st December. _I'll also be submitting less frequently in that particular week._ After that, things will catch up again. Gomen!~

**_! ! ! :_** **If you are the 33rd reviewer, lucky you! You get to decide whether you want the story to have a sad or happy ending. PM me on your choice!**


	8. Carnivals & Ferris wheels

_I know some of you might not bother to read this disclaimer part (I don't), so just skip this & get on with the story :D_

disclaimer: DGM belongs to Kat Shino. Lavi does too. *wails*.

contains: LaviXOC-ness, vulgarities, hot guys.

other crap not worth mentioning: Reviews are appreciated, but not _necessary. _It'd be mind-blowing awesomness if you just read. :D

* * *

_Chapter 8ight._

**Lavi's POV**

"Come out, Yuu!" I hollered at the top of my lungs. I heard a faint "Shut _up_!" coming from the second story window.

"The carnival's not gonna be any fun without you!"

And a few seconds later came the muffled reply of "I _HATE_ THE FUCKING CARNIVAL!"

I walked over to the car and poked my head in the window of the passenger seat.

"Any ideas, Allen? We're gonna be late in picking up Niko."

"Just leave him be? But if you really want him to come along for God knows what insane reason, then just promise that you'll pay for his soba for a year."

"You're a genius, my boy!" I cheered.

I ran up to the doorstep again.

"Hey, Yuu!"

* * *

Parking the car at the curb, I slammed the door shut and ran up to Niko's door. I knocked on the door, and heard footsteps.

The door was flung open, and there stood Niko wearing a long-sleeved striped shirt and a pair of denim shorts.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "You're late."

"Had trouble persuading Yuu to come." I explained as we walked to the car.

"I thought he hated carnivals?" she asked as she slid into the passenger seat next to Allen.

"I do." Yuu scowled. I could feel the anger rolling off him. Shivering slightly, I started up the engine.

"Aww… Don't worry Yuu, you'll have fun!"

"I'd kill you if you weren't paying for my daily soba."

* * *

**Reiniko's POV**

We arrived at the carnival. Lavi handed out the granite-coloured tickets and ran to the entrance, leaving us staring at our tickets.

"He really is like a kid, isn't he." I sighed. It was more like a statement then a question.

"Yup. Well, lets go. We don't want him making a fool out of himself." Allen laughed. Kanda just che'd and followed behind us reluctantly.

When we reached the entrance, Lavi was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, did you see where a boy with flaming-red hair and an eyepatch went?" Allen asked.

"Oh, that guy? He went running off in that direction." The ticket-collector replied, gesturing towards the huge roller-coaster.

"Awesome." I muttered as we walked in that direction.

* * *

"That was _EPIC_!" Lavi exclaimed, pumping his fists into the air.

We had found Lavi lining up for the rollercoaster. Kanda immediately refused to join us, and headed off to find some food.

So, in the end, Allen and I were dragged on the "Raging Spirits".

"Yeah, totally epic." I muttered, cluching my stomach. I actually rather enjoyed rollercoasters, but this one was different.

It had six simultaneous loops.

"Excuse me please." Allen ran off to the toilet to barf.

"You guys are weak." Lavi grinned.

"You just have a stomach of steel."

"Let's go find Yuu-chan!" Lavi exclaimed when Allen had rejoined us.

We found Kanda sitting on a bench, casually sipping from a cup of green tea. He cast us an annoyed look and stood up.

"I was hoping that you'd guys would never come back." He scoffed.

"That hurt, Yuu-chan! Let's go find something to eat." Lavi suggested.

"Don't call me by that name!"

"Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan, _Yuu-chaaaaaaan~_" Allen sang.

"You damn Moyashi… "

"Can we just go and get lunch?!" I yelled over the noise.

The three of them stared at me.

"Sure, sure! Let's go!" Lavi said after a few seconds.

* * *

"Ahh… I'm full." I let out a small burp. I leaned back against my chair, watching as Allen continued eating, stuffing himself burger by burger.

"He's gonna be broke at this rate." Lavi stated, watching Allen intently, his elbow propped up against the table.

"Disgusting pig." Kanda scoffed, his hands crossed.

Finally, the last burger disappeared from the table and Allen wiped his mouth daintily with the napkin. It surprised me that he still practiced table etiquette after he had devoured a couple of twenty burgers.

"So, where do we go next?" I asked. Lavi took a map out of his pocket and unfolded it. "We'll go to the rocket-"

"I'm not going there." Kanda and Allen said simultaneously.

"Why not?!" Lavi whined.

"I hate rides." Kanda snapped.

"I don't wanna puke my lunch out." Allen protested, hugging his stomach tightly.

Lavi rolled his eye in exasperation.

"Then what do you guys wanna do? Maybe for once, both of you should just sit on a bench and have some bonding time." Lavi suggested, winking.

Allen took his empty paper cup and threw it at him.

So after lots of arguments and whining and throwing of random paper objects, we came to a decision that Kanda could pick up his lazy ass and go home (at which Lavi whined and said that Kanda had wanted that from the start.) and the three of us would continue going on rides.

"That wasn't as scary as the first. Actually, none of them were." I said, re-tying my hair. We had just got off our 9th ride. Lavi was forcing us to go on each and every ride, meaning we had one more ride left.

"Let's go! The line for the ferris wheel isn't long right now!" Lavi called excitedly, motioning for us to join him in the line.

"I… I think… That previous ride was too much…" Allen mumbled. Clutching his stomach, he bolted to the nearest restroom.

"Should I go check on him?" I asked worriedly.

"It's fine~. You can't go in the boys restroom, after all." Lavi said, waving it off. What a cruel friend.

We boarded the ferris wheel, having one carriage all to ourselves. The sun was setting slowly. We had spent six hours here. It seemed like only an hour.

* * *

**Lavi's POV**

I looked past Niko and out of the carriage. The setting sun set the sky ablaze with a combination of fiery red and flaming orange. No matter how many times I've witnessed a sunset, it always captivated me. It was beautiful.

And then I looked down at Niko. The sunset was incomparable.

The golden light reflected off her pupils and settled against her flushed and pink cheeks. She was smiling to herself as she looked out of the window. The light shined on her lips, making them sparkle a light amber. She had taken off her clip which held up her fringe a while ago, and now it hung above her eyebrows. Her tossled hair was blowing softly in the wind.

Dazed, I reached out and touched her cheek lightly. She turned her head around slowly to face me.

"What is it?"

I snapped out of my daze and pulled my hand back.

"It's nothing." I said, quickly averting my gaze to the sunset.

"It's so beautiful." I heard her mutter. "I regret not paying attention to it before."

I smiled to myself. What she said… That was exactly how I felt about her.

* * *

**A/N:** Moshi moshi~, here's Chapter 8ight. _I didn't really like this chapter. ):_  
Thanks to Lovee-chan for keeping me company as I typed this. :D

Will be submitting a one-shot entitled Tim Cam. Be sure to check it out! :D


	9. Firecrackers & 7Ups

_I know some of you might not bother to read this disclaimer part (I don't), so just skip this & get on with the story :D_

**disclaimer****:** DGM belongs to Kat Shino. Lavi does too. *wails*.

**contains: **LaviXOC-ness, vulgarities, hot guys.

**other crap not worth mentioning: **Reviews are appreciated, but not _necessary. _It'd be mind-blowing awesomness if you just read. :D

* * *

_Chapter 9ine_

**Reiniko's POV**

"Seeya, Niko!" Lavi called out.

"Bye, Reiniko." Allen called out after him, winding the window down.

Waving, I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door. Throwing myself onto the couch, I closed my eyes. It had been a long day. It was 7.30, and I wasn't feeling very hungry. I decided to go out and buy some light snacks to ease my midnight hunger pangs that were bound to appear.

I peeled myself up from the couch and slipped on my Converse. Grabbing my jacket from the counter top, I grabbed the keys from their hook and went outside once more. The air was chilly. Pulling my jacket closer to me, I walked briskly. I wanted to get out of the cold as soon as possible.

I took a shortcut. Turning round into a dark alley, I ignored the several men who were smoking there.

"Hey, girl. You look really familiar."

I ignored him and walked faster.

"I'm serious. She really does look familiar." I heard him mutter to his friend.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my elbow.

"Let go!" I yelled. "I don't know who you're mistaking me for, but I don't know you!"

"Let me check something." Suddenly, my back felt chilly as my shirt was lifted up.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?!" I shrieked. Whirling around, I punched the attacker, sending him flying into the wall.

"Ouch… That hurts. You didn't need to do that, y'know?" The man stood up. He looked like he was in his early twenties. His coal black hair was swept back and he had a beauty mark under his left eye. His skin was dark, almost grey.

He didn't look like the type who would hang out in a dark alley like this. In fact, he looked rich.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice choked with menace.

"Tyki Mikk." The man who called himself Tyki smirked.

"And why, may I ask, did you pull up my shirt?"

"Just to check on that scar of yours." Tyki replied, rubbing the spot on his cheek where I had punched him. It was swollen.

"I can kill you right here just for looking at my scar." I growled.

"Ooh, harsh." Tyki chuckled. "Well, I guess you WOULD want to kill me, for what I've done to you."

"Explain."

"Do you remember that fatal accident that claimed the lives of your parents?" Tyki smirked.

"What of it?"

"I was the one who lit that firecracker. The firecracker that started that huge fire. I wasn't playing, mind you."

I froze. I literally froze there, my eyes staring blankly at the man named Tyki before me. Tyki seemed to notice this, and continued rambling on.

"My father, the Earl, had moved to Japan in order to set up his business there. My brothers and I, we were delinquents then. My father didn't really care about what we did, so we would roam around randomly.

"Coincidentally, we ended up in _your_ town. It was a peaceful town, really. And that's what we hated about it. The town needed some mayhem. Something to make everyone's life a bit more exciting. So we bought the firecrackers. And _boom_~" Tyki spread his hands out in exaggeration.

Something in me snapped. I glared at Tyki, pure hatred gleaming in my eyes. Clenching my fists, I lunged towards him.

"I'LL _KILL_ YOU!" I screeched, pushing him down to the ground and punched his face repeatedly. His friends tried to restrain me, pulling me away from him.

"Let me _go_, you bastards!"

Struggling free from their grasps, I lunged at Tyki again. He was standing up, dusting dirt off his pants. Grabbing my foot as I tried to kick him, he twisted it, and I landed on the ground with a thud.

I quickly got up and kicked him in his precious part. He leaned against the wall groaning, clutching his pee organ.

"Hey girl, cool it!" yelled one of his friends.

Suddenly, a firm hand was on my shoulder, restraining me. I swiveled around, prepared to punch the person, but stopped when I saw his face.

Kanda.

It was then that I noticed the tears that were streaming endlessly down my face.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Kanda hissed. Dragging me by the arm, he led me out of that dark alley. I refused to look back, knowing that I wouldn't be able to stop myself from attacking.

"So, why were you beating the shit of that mole guy?" Kanda asked, staring down at me with cold eyes.

I looked away, trying to avoid his gaze. "Excuse me. I need to go to the minimart."

"I'm going there, too." Kanda said, smirking. "Now, explain." We started walking.

"Let's just say… he killed my parents." My throat was tight, and my lips were pressed into a straight line.

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Hmph."

Once we entered the minimart, I grabbed a basket. Walking along the shelves, I filled it with packets of onigiri, bars of chocolate and potato chips. I then grabbed a cup of Big Gulp™ and filled it to the brim with 7-Up.

"You'll get fat from eating all that." Kanda commented, looking at my basket.

"It's none of your business, really." I said, walking up to the cashier.

"What happened to your hands, dear?" the cashier asked, glancing at my hands in surprise.

They were covered in blood. That fucking Tyki's blood. I heard Kanda 'keh' behind me.

"I fell. I'll go home and bandage it up." I answered sweetly. "Oh, ok." The cashier said, not looking entirely convinced. "Take care, then!" she handed me the bag and I left the shop. Kanda followed behind me.

"Don't follow me." I said bluntly.

"Che'. My house is in that direction, Mushroom."

"Oh." I said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Walking up the first few steps to my house, I turned back to look at Kanda's retreating silhouette.

"Hey, Kanda!" I called out. He stopped walking and turned his head slightly.

"Thank you. Really." I heard him che' and continue walking.

I stepped into my house and locked the door, placing the keys on their hook.

I realized that I had left my phone on the couch. Flipping it open, I saw that there was a text message. I recognized the number. It was from Lavi.

**The playground feels empty without you here. ): -Unknown Number 8pm**

He had sent the message twenty minutes ago. Would he still be there now?

I changed into something more comfortable, washed my hands and dumped the 7-Up into the sink. I went out the door for the second time tonight. As I neared the playground, I saw a silhouette sitting on one of the swings.

"Hey." I said.

Lavi turned around to face me. "What took you so long?"

"I went out for a short while and left my phone behind."

"At least you came." He said, smiling at me. I smiled back.

For once, being with Lavi made me feel like everything was alright.

* * *

**A/N:** Here's Chapter 9ine. Well... I didn't really want to make Tyki the bad guy, but I couldn't help it.  
I finally put some Kanda in this! *cheers*


	10. Cereal & Shopping malls

I have a lot of people I'd like to thank for helping me get this far_ (ZOMG IT'S THE 10TH CHAPTER) _with all your awesome comments :D

For my very first reviewer, **Tsori-Iikagen**. :D I give you a_ double chocolate chip cookie_, 10m x 10m in size.

& much love and thanks to **Skitter**, **xWeaselxWolfx**, **AnimeCrazed121**, **Tsori-Iikagen**, **Katreda** & **Soulless Ghosty**! Your names are always appearing in the Reviews whenever a new story comes up :D  
_Pumpkin pies_ made by Link for all of you!

Special thanks to **Lovee-chan** for keeping me company while I'm typing out the stories & for giving me good ideas! You get a double chocolate fudge brownie, 20m x 20m in size!

* * *

_I know some of you might not bother to read this disclaimer part (I don't), so just skip this & get on with the story :D_

**disclaimer:** DGM belongs to Kat Shino. Lavi does too. *wails*.

**contains:** LaviXOC-ness, very mild vulgar, hot guys.

**other crap not worth mentioning:** Reviews are appreciated, but not _necessary. _It'd be mind-blowing awesomness if you just read. :D

* * *

_Chapter 10en._

**Reiniko's POV**

"It's 9pm." I said after awhile.

"Yup."

"Won't your panda want you home by now?"

"He kicked me out." Lavi chirped.

I turned to face him, my eyes wide.

"Why did he?"

Lavi laughed. "I told him that I didn't want to study today. That I was just too tired."

"And he kicked you out?! You know, he's crazy."

"Uh huh. So I have nowhere to sleep tonight. He told me that he'd only allow me to come back tomorrow morning." Lavi explained sadly.

"Oh."

"Oh? Just oh? I just told you that I have no bed for tonight and you're just gonna say oh?" Lavi pouted.

"I don't have an extra bed. And if people found out that you were sleeping over at my house, what would they think?"

"I didn't know that you cared what other people think about you." I looked down at my feet. He was right. "Anyway, I can just sleep on your couch."

"What about Allen's house? Or Kanda's?"

"Allen's master takes up the sofa. Kanda won't let me. Please, Niko? Or I'll be forced to sleep here!" Lavi continued pouting, pointing to the ground.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Looks like fun."

"You really have no sympathy at all, do you." Lavi grumbled, staring at the stars.

A sudden surge of guilty coursed through my veins.

"Ah, fine. Come on, let's go back."

Lavi's face lit up as he attempted to glomp me.

"Thanks Niko! You're the best~."

"I know. Now get off me."

* * *

"Y'know something that I noticed?" Lavi was lying on the couch, arms folded behind his head. I was sitting at the kitchen counter after a bath, eating from the bag of chips that I had bought.

"Mmmph?" I replied, my mouth full of chips.

"You eat a lot, but you never get fat. Just like Allen."

"Uh huh."

"And there's something else that I noticed."

"What's that?"

"You looked really… messed up when we were at the playground. Your eyes were red, and your hair was everywhere."

"I suppose after what had happened, I would look completely messed up."

"Can I ask what happened?"

"Nope." I crumbled the packet and threw it in the wastebasket. "I'm gonna sleep now. Night."

"Night, Niko."

* * *

I woke up the next day and lay in bed for awhile, staring blankly at the ceiling. It was a Sunday. Then I remembered that a certain redhead was sleeping on my couch. I got out of bed and went out to check on him. Who knows, he might be raiding through my midnight snacks. And then I would kill him.

Stepping out of my room, I glanced at the motionless figure sprawled all over my sofa, his chest rising up and down slowly. His bandana was on the floor, and his red hair was tousled and unkept. His mouth was slightly open.

Have you ever felt like after wandering around in circles for so long, you finally get to see the big picture and understand everything? Like something that was missing in your life has finally pieced itself back? That was how I felt. I had realized something.

I was in _love_.

In all my life until now, I had never felt love before. It was a strange feeling. There was this squishy ball that would stay in your stomach. And when the time was right, it would heat up. From your stomach, it would travel upwards, all the while getting warmer and warmer. It would reach your heart, where it would be the hottest. And then it would explode, and the small pieces of that squishy ball would fly to every part of your body.

That's how I felt when I saw him sleeping.

Was this how Lavi felt like?

It felt… _nice_.

Suddenly, Lavi's eyes flickered open. He caught me staring at him.

"Morning! What'cha staring at?"

I shook my hand forcefully. "It's nothing. What time are you going back?"

"What, you'll miss me?" Lavi teased.

"Shut up." I blushed faintly. "Just tell me, so I can decide whether I want to feed you breakfast or not."

"I'll leave at 10.30." I glanced at the clock. It was 9.17am.

I went to the kitchen and took out a box of cereal. Pouring the cereal into a bowl, I took out some milk from the fridge and poured that in too.

"Here's your breakfast." I announced, placing the bowl in front of him.

"Do you eat this for breakfast everyday?" Lavi asked, poking at the cereal with his spoon.

"Sadly, yes. And since you're here, you're gonna eat it too." I answered smugly.

"I don't mind." Lavi chirped. He carried the bowl to the counter and started eating.

I sat opposite him and watched him eat.

"Your not gonna eat anything?" he asked, concerned.

"Maybe later."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Lavi said. "Rhode asked me to ask you if you'd like to go shopping with her this afternoon."

"Sh-_Shopping_." I sputtered.

Lavi nodded his head.

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Fine. Is anybody else coming?" If any of the sluts are coming, I'm so out.

"Allen, maybe. Rhode likes him, you see. And don't worry, Rhode's not in the "bitch" category. She only hangs out with her gothic family."

He can read my mind?

Now that I think about it, I would usually see Rhode hanging out with a pair of really gothic-looking twins.

"I'll be there at 1pm." I said.

* * *

I kicked Lavi out at exactly 10.29am and went to change into my usual attire. I walked to the new mall that had just been opened a few weeks ago and waited outside the McDonalds there. Lavi had said that she would meet me here.

"Reiniko?" I heard a familiar voice call me. Allen was walking towards me, a bewildered expression on his face. "You're waiting for Rhode too?"

"Yup."

"Thank goodness. I'd be too nervous if it was just the two of us." Allen laughed nervously. He sat down next to me on the bench, beside Ronald McDonald.

"Hey, Reiniko, Allen!" Rhode came running up to us. She was dressed in a pink skirt with tights and Mary Jane shoes. Her shirt was white with frills at the collar.

"Let's explore this place!" Rhode said eagerly, her eyes brimming with excitement. "I've never been here before."

"So have I."

"Me too."

We explored the first two levels of the mall, which took us forty-five minutes.

"Let's go grab something to eat." Allen suggested. We ordered our food at Subway and sat down to eat. Allen's appetite never ceased to amaze me. Rhode and I nibbled on our sandwiches as we watched Allen eat.

"So, Rhode, is your family big?" I asked, trying to strike up a casual conversation.

"Yea, sure it is! We're all adopted, and that's why we have different sirnames. Mine's Kamelot." Rhode said, pointing to herself. "In my family there's Jasdero and David who're the twins, Lulubell, Skinn… and my uncle, Tyki."

My eyes widened. Tyki?! Tyki was her… uncle?!

"Hel-looo…?" Rhode was waving her hand in front of my face. I blinked. "Oh, sorry. Yes?"

Rhode raised an eyebrow. "I was asking about _your_ family."

"I live by myself. I don't have a family." I said monotonously, as if I had said it a million times before.

I probably had.

"Oh! Oh. I see." Rhode muttered. She didn't press for any more information, not like most people would. I liked her.

"Hey, Allen…" Rhode called out.

"Mmph?" came a muffled reply from behind a large stack of plastic wrappers that had once contained the sandwiches.

"Are you done?"

"Uhhuh."

Rhode stood up, excitement shining in her eyes once more.

"Let's go and explore more!" she exclaimed, pumping both fists into the air.

Rhode was a fun person to be with. She always seemed to be in a happy mood, though sometimes sarcastic. She wasn't the type who would squeal when she saw a really cute dress, or scream at a cockroach. She _kind of_ was like me. Except a little girly-er.

It felt nice to finally have someone who had the same likes and dislikes as I did.

It was already 4pm. We had walked through the whole mall, and Allen had eaten at all the bakeries.

We were walking home. We had already passed by Allen's house, and now it was Rhode's. Her house was almost as big as Lavi's. Were Allen and I the only kids with small houses around here?

"Hey, Reiniko." She called down to me as she was walking up the stairs.

"Yup?"

"Thanks for accompanying us to the mall today. You're really nice, you know!" She handed me a piece of paper containing her handphone number. "Call me if you have any girl problems!" She waved goodbye as she stepped into her house and closed the door behind her.

I still couldn't believe that she was living under the same roof with my parent's murderer.

* * *

**A/N:** Awww... My Niko's all grown up! She's finally experiencing love for the first time. x3 [ *gets hit on the head by Niko* ]  
So, here's Chapter 10en. I really like Rhode too, so I decided to put her in.  
& I know that majority of DGM fans spell Rhode as "Road". I prefer spelling it as Rhode. I just do.


	11. Horror movies & Aglio olio

_I know some of you might not bother to read this disclaimer part (I don't), so just skip this & get on with the story :D_

**disclaimer:** DGM belongs to Kat Shino. Lavi does too. *wails*.

**contains:** LaviXOC-ness, very mild vulgar, hot guys.

**other crap not worth mentioning:** Reviews are appreciated, but not _necessary. _It'd be mind-blowing awesomness if you just read. :D

* * *

_Chapter 11leven._

**Reiniko's POV**

When I reached home, I took out my phone and typed in Rhode's number and saved it. She was my only contact, besides Klaud.

I hesitated, my fingers hovering over the keys. Finally, I decided to save Lavi's number as well.

Just as I had finished typing in his name, my phone rang. It was a message from Rhode.

**Hey, let's all go out for a movie tomorrow! – Rhode**

**Who's "all"?**

**Allen, Lavi, Kanda you and me, of course! – Rhode**

**Would Kanda even _want_ to come?**

It was dinnertime, but I wasn't feeling hungry. So I just grabbed a biscuit and munched on that.

_Bzzt._

**We'll force him, okay? (; - Rhode**

**Which movie will we be watching?**

Hah. Probably some sappy love flick.

**_"Midnights with Joanna"._ Be there by 3pm! I'll take care of Kanda (; – Rhode**

O_kay_. It was a horror movie. I wondered how was she going to persuade Kanda.

**Good luck with that.**

* * *

I was sitting on one of the chairs outside the cinema at 2.45pm. Nobody was here yet. At least nobody that I knew of.

The clock ticked slowly. It was 2.59pm.

3pm.

3.05pm.

3.15pm.

And they arrived at 3.30pm with a very angry looking Kanda in toll.

"Hey, Niko!" Lavi waved, flashing me a smile. A small blush tainted my cheeks.

"You're half an hour late." I pointed out, standing up.

"Sorry bout' that! Kanda was hard to persuade." Rhode smiled brightly. She sure was enjoying all of this.

"Che'. Can I_ fuckin'_ go home now?" Kanda scoffed.

"No, Yuu-chan! We already bought your ticket!" Lavi scolded him lightly.

"Allen, go buy the popcorn." Rhode said, handing him some money. "Quick, we're already late for the show."

"What time did it start?" I asked.

"Ten minutes ago." Rhode said, watching as Allen came back with about 7 boxes of popcorn, 5 cheesedogs, 6 cups of Coke and 2 bags of chips.

How he ordered and bought all of those in just a few seconds is beyond me.

I coughed into my fist and grabbed one bag of chips and a cheesedog.

Everyone followed after me and grabbed something from Allen's pile, leaving him with one cup of Coke. He pouted. "You'd better give me back my food later!"

When we walked in, the movie had already begun. Allen went in first, followed by Rhode, Kanda, Lavi and then me. I was sitting next to the steps.

"I'll hold your hand when it gets scary." Lavi teased.

"No way in hell." I muttered softly, even though I meant differently.

I didn't scream once throughout the whole movie. Even when the ghost would appear randomly in the shower when the protagonist was bathing. That was just perverted. I guess Lavi was upset, since he nudged me when the movie ended.

"That wasn't fun at all~" He whined. I just smiled back.

But our hands would touch, like when I was trying to grope in the dark for my Coke, or when we would rest our arms on the armrest at the same time. Though I would flinch involuntarily, I secretly liked it.

The show ended at 6pm. I didn't know that a horror movie could last as long as the Titanic.

"I'm starving…" Allen mumbled.

"Didn't you eat?" I asked.

"Only one box of popcorn and a Coke. One! I can't survive on one!" Allen cried, pulling his hair.

"Stop being so melodramatic, Moyashi." Kanda shot.

"Let's eat at McDonalds!" Rhode suggested, trying to prevent and imminent fight from occurring.

"How about Swensen's?" Lavi pointed at the Swensen's just a few metres away from us.

Allen's head perked up.

We ordered a table for five. Allen ordered practically everything on the menu.

"I hope you brought enough money." Lavi said, raising an eyebrow when the waitress had left, a stunned expression plastered on her face.

"Uhhuh." Allen dug into his pocket and retrieved a thousand dollar note.

"Woah…" I muttered.

"He probably won it in a cheap game of poker in which he cheated." Said Kanda, his arms crossed.

"So what if he did?" Rhode defended, sticking out her tongue at him.

Kanda che'd.

I ordered aglio olio, my all time favourite pasta.

I realized that it was actually _nice_ having friends. Friends that you could laugh and joke and have fun with. Those bimbos at school always gave me the wrong idea of what friendship was. If friendship meant backstabbing and ridiculing with lots of make up and clothing involved, I was sure as hell that I didn't want it.

When we were done, we paid for the bill and hopped into Lavi's car. I felt grateful that I was able to snag the front seat. Allen, Rhode and Kanda were squished together at the back. Kanda propped his elbow on the armrest and looked out of the window, scowling. Rhode was laughing cheerily, tying Allen's hair up in weird places.

Lavi dropped Allen off first, followed by Rhode. I was next.

"Thanks for the ride, Lavi." I said, giving him a small smile. "No problem." He grinned. He had taken off his headband in the cinema, and his crimson-coloured hair hung limply over his emerald eyes. I blushed involuntarily and quickly slammed the door shut. I walked up the stairs, watching as the car drove out of sight.

As I was pulling my keys out from my bag, I suddenly heard a rustling noise.

Thief was the first word that entered my mind. But there wasn't much to steal in my house. I unlocked the door quietly and slowly. Stepping in, I saw a female figure sitting on my couch. When she saw me, her face lit up and she smiled at me benignly.

My mouth pulled up into a large smile.

"K-Klaud!" I yelled, dropping my bag and running towards her.

"Long time no see! You're so grown up now!" Klaud laughed, ruffling my hair. "What happened to the little girl that I left here?"

I laughed. "It's been so long. You don't look any older though. Where's Shimin?" I asked, looking around for the small, white monkey.

"She's raiding the food in your fridge." Klaud replied, an apologetic look on her face.

I ran over to the kitchen and scooped up Lau Shimin, who was opening a packet of onigiri, and carried her to the couch.

"So, you let yourself in?" I asked.

"Yup, I have an extra key. Where were you? Don't tell me my anti-social Rei has finally made some friends?" Klaud chuckled.

"Uhm… I've only known them for a few weeks…"

"It took you six years to make friends." Klaud said, shaking her head.

"I didn't go to them." I mumbled. "They came to me."

I looked up at Klaud.

"So, are you just visiting? Or are you staying?" I asked hopefully.

"Well… I actually have some good news. Six years ago, you said you wanted education, didn't you? And so I brought you here."

I nodded.

"I've found a fantastic university in another country." Klaud said, her eyes filled with excitement. "Why don't you continue your studies there after you graduate?"

"But, Klaud. There's a university here." I said.

"The one I've found is top-notch. With your grades, I'm sure you'll be accepted! Don't you want a good education?"

"Yea… I do." It was everything I wanted. A good university where I could study and earn a degree. But why didn't I want to go? I felt like something was stopping me.

"Why don't you think about it? Tell me your answer a day before graduation." Klaud placed her hand on my shoulder, smiling.

I knew what was stopping me. Why was the mere aspect of having friends hindering me from having better education? Or maybe there was something else.

Lavi.

* * *

**A/N:** Holy cheesecake. This chapter is up _SIX HOURS EARLY._ *Pats self on the back.* I don't feel like I put much effort into this one, though. *begs for forgiveness*  
So, Klaud's come to persuade Niko to attend a university where none of her friends are going to. What will be Niko's decision?


	12. Dresses & Ballrooms

_OH MY TOBACO SAUCEEEE; TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! I guess it makes up for the days that I'll be MIA, yeah? :D_

* * *

_I know some of you might not bother to read this disclaimer part (I don't), so just skip this & get on with the story :D_

**disclaimer:** DGM belongs to Kat Shino. Lavi does too. *wails*.

**contains:** LaviXOC-ness, very mild vulgar, hot guys.

**other crap not worth mentioning:** Reviews are appreciated, but not _necessary. _It'd be mind-blowing awesomness if you just read. :D

* * *

_Chapter 12welve._

**Reiniko's POV**

"I'm so sorry that you have to sleep on the couch." I apologized, scratching my head nervously. "I don't have a spare mattress."

"I'm perfectly fine with it." Klaud said, smiling kindly.

_Bzzt._

**Let's go shopping for dresses for the after-graduation party! There are some really awesome dress shops at the new mall that we went to the other day. How bout' I meet you there tomorrow? – Rhode**

"You guys going out?" Klaud asked.

"Tomorrow. She wants to go dress shopping." I grimaced. I've never worn a dress before.

"Sure, go ahead. You shouldn't be restricted just because I'm around."

I nodded.

**Okay. I'm limiting my budget to a hundred **_**only**_**.**

* * *

_Black. Everything was black. Suddenly, it changed to white and I started falling. Falling… falling… falling…_

_ I landed on something soft. It was Lau Shimin. The strange thing was, it didn't look like Lau Shimin. This Lau Shimin was huge. It's eyes were large and red, and it's hands and legs were long. But I just knew, somehow, that it was Shimin._

_Shimin flung me on her shoulder, and brought me to a room. There were chairs at each of the four corners. I noticed one of the chairs was occupied. It was Lavi. Shimin placed me down, and I ran towards him. I kept calling out to him, but he didn't reply. And no matter how fast I ran, I never made it to him, even though he was just _there_._

_Suddenly, he turned around. He smiled at me and stood up from the chair._

_And turned into dust._

_The whole room turned black, and I started falling again. Falling… falling…_

* * *

_Thump!_

"Ouch…" I muttered, rubbing my butt. I had fallen off my bed. I sat up and stared at the ceiling.

"What a weird dream..."

Glancing at the clock, I let out a small squeak. It was 10.30am. I was supposed to meet Rhode at the mall at 10.45am.

Why had I overslept?!

I flung on a pair of t-shirt and shorts. Grabbing my wallet, phone and keys, I dashed out the door.

"Bye, Klaud!" Klaud just waved.

* * *

"Purple or black?" Rhode asked, holding up a frilly, purple dress and a Lolita-style black one.

I crossed my arms and stared intently at the two dressed.

"Or a mix of both?" Rhode brought out another dress. It was a black tube dress with a large purple belt. It had many layers of purple and black ruffles.

"Mix of both." I replied.

Rhode went to pay for the dress. It cost $160.

"Are you very sure you want that dress, even though your huge birthmark on your back shows a little?" Rhode said, eyeing my bag with the dress inside.

I didn't want to explain anything to Rhode, so I had told her that it was a birthmark. The dress that I had bought showed a bit of the scar, but I didn't mind. It was the only dress that I had liked.

It was a black, spaghetti-strapped dress. A sparkly rhinestone pin accented the center bust. It had a tiered mesh fan skirt.

_(A/N: I really didn't know how to describe the kind of dress I had in mind, so I searched it out! *laughs * PM me if you wanna know how the dress looks like.)_

It cost $69.99.

After buying her dress, Rhode dragged me to a shoe shop.

My face paled.

"Rhode, I don't even know how to _walk_ in high heels." I moaned.

"But high heels are essential! You _have_ to get a pair!" Rhode insisted.

"Can't I just wear my pair of boots that I have at home?"

Rhode's purple irises narrowed.

"Describe."

"Uhm… They're flat-heeled."

Rhode nodded.

"They reach up to my mid calf." I described, placing my hand at the estimated height on my calf.

Rhode nodded again.

"There are two buckles. One at the top and another at the bottom."

Rhode nodded. "Material and price."

"Faux suede leather. $27.95." I gulped.

"Fine." She pouted. "But I'm totally getting these!"

She held up a pair of pink pumps.

I flipped up the price tag. "Rhode, these cost $60. Including the price of your dress, the total cost is $220."

Rhode cocked her head to the side. "So?"

I opened my mouth to say something, and snapped it shut. I mentally sighed..

Rich kids.

* * *

Tomorrow was graduation. I lay in bed, my hands behind my head, staring at the blank ceiling. I sat up and opened the window next to me. Fresh air flowed in, together with a cold breeze.

I had already made my decision.

* * *

The hall was warm, despite the air-conditioner being turned on at 12 degrees. One by one, we went up to collect our certificates. The principal then gave a short speech. Finally, after an hour, the ceremony was over. All the students sped out of the auditorium, heading for the hotel that the after-graduation party was to be held at. Better still, the school was funding.

I walked slowly out of the school, clutching my certificate.

"Reinikooooo!" I heard Rhode squeal. She came running over, her puffy dress bouncing with every step she took.

She glanced at me from head to toe.

"You actually look better than I thought you would look. I like your tights." She commented, her eyes fixed on my boots.

"Gee, thanks." I muttered.

Dragging me by the arm, she led me to a sleek looking Volvo outside the school.

"Hop in! Dad hired a chauffeur just for tonight! It's Uncle Tyki!"

My heart stopped beating for a split second. I immediately broke out in a sweat and my throat tightened.

"What's wrong?" Rhode asked, looking at me with a worried expression.

"I… It's… I think I'll walk." I muttered, still frozen with shock.

"Walk?! It's 7 degrees out, and the hotel is really far from here!"

Before I could react, Rhode dragged me into the car. The smell of leather seats hit my nostrils.

"Yo Rhode." A very familiar voice greeted us as we sat down. "And hello… girl." Tyki smirked at me. I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth to control my anger. I didn't want to start something, and I hoped Tyki wouldn't, too. I definitely didn't want Rhode to know about what had happened between the both of us.

"Don't call her 'girl'! It's not polite." Rhode huffed. "Call her by her name! Reiniko!"

I winced as she said my name out loud.

"Yeah, whatever."

The drive was long and quiet. Rhode could sense the tension, but didn't say anything about it. I stared out of the window, my hands clammy.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, we reached the hotel.

"Holy. Tempura." I muttered as we stepped out of the car. The hotel was… was… I could find no words to describe it. Let's just say that it was a 6-star hotel, and if anybody would want to buy it from the owner, it would probably cost him a few billion dollars. Or more.

"Oh, my God Rei!" Rhode squealed. I would have squealed too, if I were girly.

We stepped inside the hotel, aircon blowing into our faces. My boots and Rhode's heels made clicking sounds as we walked through the lobby. It seemed like everyone had already reached the hotel and was inside the ballroom. The lobby was empty, except for a few people lingering nearby.

"We're students from Camlin High." Rhode said to the woman at the counter.

"Names?" she asked, her voice hoarse and exhausted.

"Rhode Kamelot."

"Itake Reiniko."

"Okay, got it. Seventh door to your left. The huge one. Have fun." She smiled at us, gesturing the way to the ballroom.

"Thanks! We will." Rhode smiled. Grabbing my head, she pulled me along as we ran to the ballroom.

* * *

Opening the door, we stepped into the ballroom. Everyone from our school was there. And the ballroom was HUGE. Rows of tables containing food aligned the walls. A large space in the middle of the ballroom was left empty for the dancers.

"Niko!" I turned around and saw Lavi walking up to me, Allen beside him. Both of them were wearing tuxedos, though Lavi had rolled his sleeves up. "We'd thought you'd never come."

"Yea, we were looking everywhere for you. And Rhode, of course." Allen said.

"We rode in a different car." Rhode said, sticking her tongue out.

"You look beautiful, Niko." Lavi smiled. Heat rose up to my cheeks as I blushed a deep red.

"Yeah, you look different with make-up." Allen pointed out. "And you look cute, Rhode!" he added, noticing the pout on Rhode's face, which immediately changed into a grin.

"Allen, why are the tables still full with food?" I asked.

Lavi laughed.

"Well, I'll go eat now." Allen announced, and walked to the tables.

"Hey, where's Kanda?" Rhode asked.

"He's standing in a corner like the anti-social person he is, drinking wine." Lavi grinned.

"Well, what're we standing here for? Let's join Allen!" Lavi declared, winking.

* * *

It had been a long night. Six hours to be exact. It was midnight now, and people were slowly leaving the ballroom.

Allen was leaning against one of the tables, yawning widely. Kanda had already gone home long ago. Rhode was talking and laughing with her twin brothers.

Lavi, on the other hand, had stayed by my side throughout the six hours. His arm was wound around my waist, which I severely objected to at first. But, being Lavi, he refused to let go.

I bit into an éclair, watching as the remaining dancers swayed along to the soft love song.

"Wanna dance?" Lavi asked innocently.

I choked on my éclair.

"Nope. First reason, I'm eating my éclair, and planning on eating one more. Second reason, I have barely any dancing experience. Third reason, I really don't want to dance."

"You didn't have to give so many reasons, you know." Lavi sighed.

"I only gave three reasons." I said.

We stayed silent for a moment. I reached out to take another éclair.

"Hey, Lavi?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we go to the playground after this?"

"Why?" he looked down at me.

I bit into my eclair and chewed thoughtfully.

"I need to tell you something."

* * *

**A/N:** Here's Chapter 12! It _definitely_ took me longer than Chapter 11. I can't believe I finished both! *pats self on back*.  
To celebrate, I'll go have a midnight snack!

Okay, back from the snack. *rubs tummy.*

This'll probably be the last chapter before I go MIA! Sorry guys. ):


	13. Guns & Roses

HELLO! HOMG I'M BACK! _*glomps everybody* *glomps lappy*_  
I've reallly missed typing out my beloved Onigiri. And I miss all of you awesome reviewers. Thanks for all the reviews while I was gone!

So... What is it that Reiniko's going to tell Lavi? That she'll be leaving? That she actually loves him? Or both?  
Like real I'll be telling you that. It's up to you pretties to _read_.

Now, here's the chapter that you've been waiting three days for! _Guns & Roses!_ (lawl the title, if you happen to notice that my chapter titles always have an &... Okay forget it I'm talking cow shit again.)

* * *

_I know some of you might not bother to read this disclaimer part (I don't), so just skip this & get on with the story :D_

**disclaimer:** DGM belongs to Kat Shino. Lavi does too. *wails*.

**contains:** LaviXOC-ness, very mild vulgar, hot guys.

**other crap not worth mentioning:** Reviews are appreciated, but not _necessary. _It'd be mind-blowing awesomness if you just read. :D

* * *

_Chapter 13hirteen_

**Reiniko's POV**

We trudged across the sand and sat on the swings, causing them to creak under our weight. It was dark around us, the only light shone from the moon. The wind blew softly, causing me to shiver.

"Tonight was fun." I blurted out randomly, trying to stall the time.

"Mmm…" Lavi nodded. Taking off his coat, he handed it to me. "You look cold."

I wasn't just_ cold_. I was _freezing_.

"Thanks." I huddled into the coat and inhaled slowly. Lavi's jacket smelled nice. I pulled it closer.

"You wanted to tell me something?" Lavi asked, breaking the silence.

"Yea… I'm trying to think how to phrase it properly."

It was silent for a moment. Crickets chirped nearby. I took in a deep breath. Cold air rushed into my lungs, filling them.

"I'm leaving the country tomorrow. I'm attending a university overseas." I said, forcing the words out of my mouth.

* * *

**Lavi's POV**

I opened my mouth, and then snapped it shut. "You're… leaving?" I sputtered. It felt as if my heart had been wrenched out of my chest.

Niko just nodded silently, staring into my eyes.

"B-But… the university here isn't that bad and…" I stammered.

"Klaud wants me to attend the Cambridge one in Boston." She explained. "She wants the best for me"

"When will you be back?" I asked. I couldn't… Not without her.

"I don't know." I heard her mutter. "Klaud might want me to get a job there when I graduate."

I drew in a long, deep breath and stared at the white, round moon hanging in contrast against the black sky.

"Did you agree to this?"

"This is a big chance for me. And the reason that I came here in the first place was to get a good education. If I refuse… Klaud wouldn't like it, though of course she wouldn't show it." Reiniko said through pursed lips.

"There's one more thing." She said. "I've realized something."

"Yup?" I wasn't really paying attention anymore, but I forced myself to turn my head towards her.

She chewed on her lower lip and stared up at the stars that dotted the sky.

"I love you, you crazy rabbit." She laughed weakly, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

My eyes widened, and then softened.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear that." I sighed, gently wiping the tear off her cheek.

I saw her lips quiver as she tried to control herself, but she failed. Tears poured down her cheeks and she held her hand in her hands.

"I'm such a bitch." She murmured. "I just _had_ to say that one day before I leave." She was tugging at her hair, almost pulling them out. I reached out to hold her hand, trying to prevent that from happening.

"I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes." I promised, clutching her hand tightly.

"That sounds so incredibly cheesy." I heard her mutter. I laughed lightly.

"I mean it. I'll sit here everyday, from 7pm to 8pm. And I'll wait." I stared into her smoky-grey eyes. She stared back, but quickly looked down at her hands.

"I'd say 'No, I won't let you.' But knowing you, you'd still do it anyway." She mumbled softly.

Reaching across with my other hand, I lifted up her chin. She was staring into my eyes once more. Leaning forward slowly, I pressed my lips against hers. They were cold, but soft. I saw her eyes widen in surprise.

After a while, I pulled away from her gently. She looked away quickly, avoiding my gaze. A faint blush dusted her cheeks as she stared at the ground. Her brows furrowed.

Suddenly, she whipped her head up to face me and glared daggers at me. If looks could kill, I would have died right then.

"I can't believe you kissed me!"

I smiled softly. Typical Niko.

"It's late. I'll walk you home." We stood up, and I draped my arm round her shoulders.

* * *

**Reiniko's POV**

He walked me home in silence. The only sound was the sound of our breathing. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he pulled me in closer. It seemed like ages before we reached my house. I wished we could have gone on walking forever, though. I didn't want today to end so quickly.

"Could you do me a favour?" I asked, staring at my doorsteps.

"Anything."

"Please help me to apologize to Allen. Tell him that I'm sorry that I didn't say bye. Rhode too." Lavi nodded, a forlorn look on his face. "And… tell Kanda that I said thanks for his help the other day."

He raised an eyebrow at this, but decided not to ask. Instead, he took his arm off my shoulders reluctantly.

"Goodbye, Lavi."

* * *

It was 5am. And I was at the airport. I pulled my newly-bought black suitcase along tiredly. My flight was at 6am, but the boarding gates should be open now. I could barely keep my eyes open as I scanned the signs, looking for Gate 3. I finally found it, and walked over, pulling out my passport.

It was my second time on a plane. I sat on my seat, shifting uncomfortably. Why did the seats have to be so damn _upright_? My neck was killing me! I fiddled with my seatbelt and watched as the other passengers boarded the plane. They all looked just as sleepy as I was, with the exception of some children who were bounding up to their seats excitedly.

I tried to close my eyes and sleep, but whenever I did, Lavi's hurt expression would pop up in my mind. All I could think of was Lavi. From the time we met, to the time that I said goodbye. My brain was filled with 'what if's. What if I had confessed to him earlier? What if I hadn't let him sleep over at my house? What if I hadn't agreed to go hiking with him?

Once the plane had lifted off, I pulled out my earphones and stuffed them into my ears. I turned on "Sweet Child of Mine" at full blast, trying in vain to shut up the voices in my head.

It didn't work.

* * *

**A/N** This chapter was awfully short. I'm sorry. *cries*  
WAIT. *dumdum_duuuuum_* So, is this the end of Onigiri?

BWAHAHAHA... No.

Anyway, since it's almost Christmas time, I can't guarantee that I'll be posting regularly :D. If I do, the chapters will be about 1000+ words only. D:. But usually I'm just a paranoid moron.

[random] You know what I hate about Christmas? The christmas carols, Santa (That bastard! St. Nicholas wasn't fat!) and the fact that everybody else who aren't Catholics/Christians celebrate it. I mean, it's to celebrate the birth of Jesus. Not to celebrate the fact that we get presents for no reason. (It's Jesus's birthday, not ours.) Okay I'm done with the ranting.[/random]


	14. Bleach & Starbucks

_I know some of you might not bother to read this disclaimer part (I don't), so just skip this & get on with the story :D_

**disclaimer:** DGM belongs to Kat Shino. Lavi does too. *wails*.

**contains:** LaviXOC-ness, Kanda's swearing and... Uhm... Yea, there's no Allen in this one! *sobs*

**other crap not worth mentioning:** Reviews are appreciated, but not _necessary. _It'd be mind-blowing awesomness if you just read. :D

* * *

_Chapter 14ourteen_

**Reiniko's POV**

"Hello! I'm Ruth, your new roommate!" I was lying down on my bed, staring at the ceiling when suddenly a girl came bursting in, her luggage in tow. Her chestnut-coloured hair was short and cropped, her bangs hanging over her milky brown eyes. Her skin was extremely tan, as if someone had just roasted her over a fire. She wore a plain T-shirt and skinny jeans with worn out sneakers.

I gave a short wave, sitting up on my bed. "I'm Itake Reiniko. Call me Rei."

"You don't look like you're from Boston." She pointed out, setting her luggage down and hopping onto the other bed.

"I'm Japanese-Mongolian. But I've lived in Canada for six years before coming here." I explained.

"That's cool! I've never had a Japanese friend before." She rolled over on her bed and lay on her stomach, facing me. "So, tell me all about Japan."

I hesitated. "Uhm… I haven't visited Japan in 6 years, so I can only recall the Japan that I grew up in as a… child." I winced, recalling bad memories.

"Tell me about it." Ruth urged, smiling eagerly.

"I lived in a poor village. A small one. There weren't many children my age, so I would entertain myself by exploring the town. Life was okay, I guess. Sometimes it was just plain BORING." I sighed, reminiscing.

"It must be fun, living in a village!" Ruth said, the smile still etched on her face. "I grew up here, in Boston. Life's normal for me."

"Lucky you." I murmured, smiling ruefully.

* * *

**Lavi's POV**

"Oh my God! Yuu-chan! You're my… my…" Yuu was my-!

"Dreaded _roommate._" Yuu groaned scornfully. I squealed, jumping up and down on my bed.

"That's great Yuu! Then you can listen to my awful snoring!" Yuu picked up a stray book that I had left lying around and threw it at me, square in the face.

"Stop jumping on the bed, you retarded rabbit!"

"Aww…" I rubbed my cheek. "Who is Allen's roommate?"

"Some guy named Howard Link. Like I would care, anyway." He scoffed. I grinned at him and launched myself towards him.

_Glomp!_

"Get _off_ me you fuckin' rabid bunny!" Yuu hollered. "Just because your damn _girlfriend_ left doesn't mean you have to get all clingy!"

I slowly released my hold on his back and bounded over to my emo corner. Hugging my pillow close to my chest, I stared into space. More precisely, the wooden cabinet next to the window.

Reiniko…

_Thunk__!_ Another book hit me, this time on my head.

"Forget that I said that! Just unpack you're damn suitcase already." Yuu grunted, unzipping his suitcase.

"Let's unpack together, Yuu!" I cheered, pumping a peace sign into the air. And trying to mask the sadness and loss that was clawing it's way through my sore heart.

* * *

"Hey, let's hang out at Starbucks after this!" Ruth suggested. The word "Starbucks" brought back the not-so-fond memories of when I had told Jerry that I wouldn't be working there anymore. He had been extremely disappointed, saying something about me being a really hard worker, or something along those lines.

"Definitely!" Fou agreed, stuffing her hands into her pockets. She was the second person that I had befriended today. Her hair was short and pink with a small beret perched on top of it. When I asked her if she was French, she laughed so hard that she started rolling on the floor. She had a very colourful vocabulary too.

"Rei?" Ruth peered at me. "Huh? Oh, yea, sure." I quickly replied, plastering on a smile.

* * *

"Ah…" Fou sighed as we stepped into Starbucks. The A/C blew into our sweat-drenched faces as we scooted over to an empty table. Dropping our bags onto the chairs, we went up to the counter to place our orders.

"Chocolate Ice-Blended please, extra whip cream!" Fou chirped. The cashier nodded and typed in the order.

"I'll have a…" Ruth paused for a while, scrutinizing the menu above. "Caramel Frappuccino Blended Coffee! I heard that that's really good."

Caramel Frappuccino Blended Coffee? That order… it sounded familiar. My eyes widened slightly in realization.

Lavi's order every Tuesday and Thursday. I recalled everything with perfect clarity. The times when he would tip me, and I would refuse, threatening to stuff the money into his drink if he still insisted. The times when he would tease me, pretending to squint at the menu above and spend minutes thinking, when in the end all he wanted was his Caramel Frappuccino. And then there was once-

"Rei? Reiniko?" Ruth waved a hand in front of my face. I blinked in shock.

"Ah, I'm sorry! Just… remembered something, that's all!" I apologized, laughing nervously.

"Seriously, Reiniko. You're weird!" Fou teased jokingly.

I ignored her comment and ordered. "I'll have a Caramel Frappuccino too, please."

* * *

**Lavi's POV**

I gripped the manga tightly in my hands, absorbing everything written in it. Wait! Double shitty pie-hole! (Excuse my French, please.) ICHIGO FREAKIN' _REVIVED_?! Like, how the bloody hell?! Damn. That stupid bastard_ never_ dies.

I flipped a page. And flipped again. And again. And again.

My worst fears had come true.

ICHIGO _KILLED_ KENPACHI! _KENPACHI!_ The most badass of all badass! Except for the fact that the antagonists from D. Gray Man were much more badass. But still…!

"Could you _stop_ squirming around?! I'm trying to do my home _bloody_ work here!" Kanda yelled, throwing his eraser at me.

I looked up at him with my puppy dog eyes.

"I lent you my bloody manga to keep you pre-occupied so that you wouldn't keep thinking about _her_. So just read in _silence_!" Kanda snapped, bending down to retrieve his eraser while glowering at me. Suddenly, he realized what he had just said and let out an irritated "Che".

Too late. I placed the manga on my bedside table and lay on my bed facedown.

Yuu sighed and decided to stop trying. He went back to his "home _bloody_ work", muttering something along the lines of "and so if the equation were to be converted to be something useful for the problem… then maybe...".

I stayed like that for a few seconds, before I realized that I had run out of air. I lifted my head up, breathing in slowly, before burrowing it back into my pillow, trying to push all thoughts of Reiniko out of my mind. Of course, I couldn't.

But there was one thing I needed to confirm. Reaching out, I pulled back the _Bleach_ manga that I had place on my bedside table. Facing the ceiling, I started flipping the pages, finally getting the information I needed.

_Hah_! Even the almighty _Kurosaki_ _Ichigo_ couldn't kill off the awesome Zaraki Kenpachi.

But even after I had confirmed that…

I sighed inwardly.

_Reiniko._

_

* * *

**A/N****:** Oh my CHEESE FRICKIN' PIE! I'M THREE HOURS LATE FOR THIS. I'M SO SORRY! I went out to watch a movie and... you know..._


	15. Apples & Cotton candy

_I know some of you might not bother to read this disclaimer part (I don't), so just skip this & get on with the story :D_

disclaimer: DGM belongs to Kat Shino. Lavi does too. *wails*.

contains: LaviXOC-ness, very mild vulgar, hot guys.

other crap not worth mentioning: Reviews are appreciated, but not _necessary. _It'd be mind-blowing awesomness if you just read. :D

* * *

_Chapter 15ifteen._

**Lavi's POV**

I swung back and forth slowly, glancing now and then at the all too empty swing beside me. It started to snow. I stared up at the sky, watching as the snowflakes fell down to the ground slowly, just like flower petals. I looked beyond the snowflakes and at the sea of blue. Was Reiniko looking up at the same sky, too?

Suddenly, I caught sight of Rhode skipping along the pavement, a man following lazily behind her. His hair was swept back and his skin was tan. Rhode had a brother? I decided to just ignore them. Closing my eyes, I smiled in content as the snowflakes drifted onto my face and started melting.

"Hey Lavi!" a familiar voice snapped me out of my tranquility. Opening my eye, I saw Rhode waving vigorously at me, running up the slope towards the playground. Her "brother" followed behind her, seemingly bored.

"What'cha doin' here?" she asked, sitting on the swing next to me. I winced. That was… Reiniko's swing.

"Just relaxing." Or maybe, waiting for the girl I loved.

"Hmm… Oh! I forgot to introduce to you my uncle, Tyki!" Tyki waved at me, clearly not interested. I just nodded.

Rhode swung back and forth, kicking her legs into the air. She did this for a while, before slowly coming to a stop.

"I miss Reiniko." Rhode sighed, her head hanging low. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Tyki smirking.

"What's so funny?" Rhode pouted, staring at Tyki. "Don't act so smug. You owe Reiniko two lives, if you haven't forgotten.

"Wait, what? Two lives?" What did this guy do to Reiniko?" I flared up at the thought.

"Oh, nothing _really_." Rhode hissed, disgusted. "He was the one who set Reiniko's home on fire, kirling hur purenths – mmph!" Tyki quickly covered her mouth with a gloved hand, muffling her words.

"You _what_?!" I yelled, standing up abruptly. "You were the one who did that to Reiniko?! You're the one responsible for her parent's _death_?!"

Tyki just sighed, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Did you know this all this while?" I asked Rhode, clenching my fists.

"Ever since he commited the crime." She said simply.

Tyki pulled out his cigarette from between his lips and blew out a stream of smoke. Pursing his lips, he pretended to be deep in thought.

"Their screams were like music to my ears, until they stopped screaming." He chuckled, smirking at me.

"You're_ dead_!"I yelled, lunging towards him. He dodged my punch, but I easily kicked him in the shin. He grunted, stepping back a little. Seeing that he was momentarily distracted, I grabbed his wrist and twisted it, before punching him in the face. His cigarette butt flew onto the sandy floor, extinguishing itself immediately.

"Stop! _Stop_ it!" Rhode pleaded, pulling at my arm. I was breathing hard, glaring down at Tyki who was wiping blood off his upper lip.

I remembered Reiniko's pained face whenever she mentioned her parents, even though she had insisted that she barely remembered them anymore, and they were just another piece of her memories. And there were the times before she left that we would sit on the swings, and I would listen to her as she recalled her past, where she lived in poverty. I remembered thinking that I would kill the person who did this to her, who started that fire.

And that person was sitting before me, lighting up another cigarette.

I inhaled deeply, gritting my teeth. Just as I was about to launch another punch, someone called me.

"Oi! Retarded rabbit!" I stopped mid-punch, before turning to face the arriving duo. Allen was devouring a large stick of cotton candy, while Kanda was biting gracefully into an apple.

Wait. Those two _hang out_ together?! Definitely the coming of the apocalypse.

"What are you doing, beating up that beauty mole there?" Kanda scoffed, referring to Tyki. He glanced at Rhode, who was helping Tyki up.

"I'm really sorry about Reiniko's parents… and what this idiot here did." Rhode sighed apologetically. "He deserves it, even though I'm his niece." Tyki just grunted, lighting another cigarette while walking down the slope, as if nothing had happened.

"Who's that guy?" Allen asked, wiping his mouth with a tissue. "It's nothing." I glanced at my watch. 7.34pm. 26 more minutes.

"Could you guys leave me alone, please?"

Allen looked worried, while Kanda just che'd and walked off, throwing his half eaten apple into the bin.

"Uhm, okay, Lavi. See you back at the dorms." He smiled, throwing his stick in the bin after Kanda, and ran to keep up with him.

I sighed, staring once again at the slowly descending snowflakes. My phone beeped, signaling that it was 8pm. I got up and walked back to the dorms.

* * *

**Author's POV (Hell yeah.)**

"Ichi… Ichigo!" Lavi cried out dramatically.

"Idiot! Why did you come again?!"

"You know that you can't win against my brother! You'll really get killed this time!"

"I already know what I want to do, so, go back!" Lavi concluded as he folded the corner of the page, slapping the book shut.

"Are you done reading out loud pages three to five of Bleach chapter 151, Deathberry returns?" Kanda growled, his pen racing across the white pages of his homework.

"How did ya know?" Lavi asked in wonder. "Oh wait, nevermind. Yuu-chan _is_ an animanga fangirl, after all."

Kanda swiveled around in his seat, facing Lavi. "What. Did. You. Say?" His voice soft and menacing, almost like a death whisper.

Lavi froze. "I mean, uh… Well… You _do_ scream and fangasm at animanga, right?"

"You're dead." Kanda growled, unsheathing Mugen. "I'll give you a 10 second head start."

"Really?" Lavi brightened up. If it meant that he got a chance to live, he would gladly take it. Even if the chance was only 0.0001%.

"No," Kanda smirked. Lavi sweatdropped, a single word appearing in his head. _Shit_.

Kanda counted to ten before chasing after the crazed and deranged bunny through the entire building..

"Allen! Help me!" Lavi screamed, running for his life with the devil quite literally on his heels.

"Eh? Lavi? Ah! Waitwait_wait_!" Allen held up his hands, but it was too late. Lavi crashed into him, sending them tumbling. They stopped at the feet of Howard Link.

"What atrocious behaviour, Walker!" he scoffed, walking past them.

"He's a prude." Lavi said, sticking his tongue out at the blonde-ponytailed guy.

"Lavi…" A cold, threatening voice sounded behind the said person. Lavi squeaked, and took off running again.

It was a typical day in the dorms. Except that Lavi felt that it wasn't complete without a certain someone.

* * *

**Reiniko's POV**

Suddenly, I felt lost. Hopeless. And most of all, I felt pain, eating it's way into my beating heart.

It was 2.13am. I quickly pulled on a coat and my shoes, before rushing out of the door, leaving my roommate behind, softly snoring away. I needed to get out of there. I needed to breathe. Running out of the dorms, I ran as fast as I could to the kiddy playground opposite McDonalds. I slowly trudged over to the swings, sitting on one of them. The sleek leather seat of the swing felt smooth and slippery, and the blue-painted chains gleamed in the moonlight. I stared up at the moon, eyes closed. The pain slowly drifted away, and my pants slowed to regular breaths. I imagined Lavi sitting beside me now, on the other swing. A surge of nostalgia coarsed through my veins.

I missed it all. My house, my bed, even my kitchen table. I missed the familiar sidewalk with the weird patterns engraved on them. The all-too familiar trees outside the school whose leaves would dance with the breeze ever so often. I missed Allen, Rhode, Jerry, Miranda, and even Kanda.

But I missed Lavi the most.

"Nngh…!" I clutched at my hair, trying to get the feeling out. I was (_sort of_) homesick. And… Lovesick.

This time, there would be no rabbit there to pry my hands gently away from my head.

No letters, because I didn't even know his address. No emails, because I didn't even know if he had one. No text messages, because my phone's memory card had screwed up on me.

For once, I didn't know what to do anymore. And that feeling that I had refused to let in for thirteen years came flooding into me. Helplessness.

* * *

**A/N:** Here ya' go, readers. _Cheptaar PheefTeen__!_

Merry X'Mas to every single one of you!


	16. Memories & Gravestones

_I know some of you might not bother to read this disclaimer part (I don't), so just skip this & get on with the story :D_

**disclaimer: **DGM belongs to Kat Shino. Lavi does too. *wails*.

**contains:** LaviXOC-ness, very mild vulgar, hot guys.

**other crap not worth mentioning:** Reviews are appreciated, but not _necessary. _It'd be mind-blowing awesomness if you just read. :D

* * *

_Chapter 16ixteen_

**Reiniko's POV**

"Yay!" Ruth exclaimed, stretching her hands up in the air. "It's_ finally_ the holidays!"

"Should we do something together? Like, go to the beach?" Fou suggested, her eyes brimming with excitement.

"Yea, we should!" Ruth glanced at me with curious eyes. "Any suggestions, Rei?"

I chewed on my lip for a while, contemplating.

"I think I'll be going back to Japan for two days. I want to visit my hometown."

"That's fine with us." Fou nodded with understanding. "But we're definitely going to the beach when you return."

* * *

I didn't bring a luggage. Just a bag with a change of clothes, my passport, and money.

I didn't know what to expect when I arrived at my hometown after thirteen long years. Would everything be the same? Would the charred remains of my small house still be there? How about my parent's graves? Would they be dug up, just to make space for high-rise buildings?

The small village definitely wasn't the same. The wet market was replaced by an air-conditioned supermarket. The old houses had been demolished, and in their places stood sturdy brick houses. The river where fishermen would spend most of their days was now surrounded by park benches, where families were eating take-out sushi.

Truth to be told, I was scared. Had I lost my way and arrived at a different village? But I wasn't mistaken. Beside me, a sign read "Kenzaku Street". A karaoke club stood beside the sign. I closed my eyes. I would be able to find the place where my house once was if I was guided through pure instincts. After thirteen years, I could still remember this place at the back of my hand. I had explored every nook and cranny, after all.

I walked for a few minutes, ignoring the stares that I could feel coming my way. Let them think what they wanted to think. As I walked through the streets, I heard sounds that I wouldn't expect to hear thirteen years ago. Dogs barking as they were being tugged on leashes, car tyres screeching on the busy road, squeals of children as they ran around the park, playing tag.

I stopped once I was sure that I had arrived at my house. Opening my eyes slowly, I took in the sight before me. In front of me stood a very modern-looking white washed house. A small newspaper box hung on a metal gate. Peering through the holes on the gate, I could make out a pair of cars in the garage. Standing up straight, I gulped, and then pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. It's not a big surprise. Not at all. I knew it." I whispered, trying to calm myself down. What had I expected? My house to still be standing in front of me? Did I expect myself to walk in, brushing my hand against the old, wooden dining table, relieving memories? I couldn't, even if the charred remains of my house was miraculously still standing before me.

Turning my head away from the house, I closed my eyes once more and walked on. _Bang!_

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, _OW_!" I hissed, rubbing at my temple. Stupid lamp-pole that wasn't here before. I cursed under my breath, and sent glares to the people who had stopped to look down at me with amusement. I felt anger raging inside me. My hometown was now just a distant memory. The only thing that remained was its name. Standing up again, I brushed the dirt off my shorts and continued walking, eyes forcefully closed.

I stopped again, and opened my eyes. At least they were respectful enough to leave the cemetery the way it was. I walked pass all the graves carefully. I just hoped that the graves were where I had last seen them. Right at the back.

Ah… Thank God. The graves were still there, with flowers and weeds growing atop of them. The graves of Itake Suzuken and Itake Adya. I stood in front of the graves for a while, before unzipping my bag and fishing out the two flowers that I had bought. Pa loved chrysanthemums, while Ma adored roses. I placed each flower on their individual graves, and then stood back.

"Uhm…" I began, scratching my head while looking up at the sky. I could already _feel_ them watching me with apprehensive eyes. What kind of daughter was I, anyway. I hadn't visited their graves for seventeen years. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and continued.

"Long time no see, I guess. I'm in university right now, studying. I bet you guys are shocked, huh? Your daughter, who was once such a rascal, studying. Thank Klaud. She's the one who's paying for my education.

"So, uh, I'm not crying anymore. I've stopped crying over you guys for years now. Because, well, crying doesn't help. And I've already found the bastard who did this to you guys, and got a few punches in.

"But sometimes when I really need both of you, you're just not there. And I have to deal with the problem by myself. That's when I really miss you. When I feel so _alone_. " I breathed in deeply.

"I… really need your help now. More then ever. Because this is the first time that I've ever felt so _hopeless_. But no matter how much I plead the heavens for both of you to come back, it'll never happen. So, I guess this is just another one of the problems that I have to deal with by myself.

"When you guys died, I would wonder. Well, even till this day I still wonder. What if Ma didn't need the carrots to cook for dinner? What if she had decided to make something else, like katsu don*? Ma wouldn't have sent me out, and I probably would have died with you guys. And I'd be up there right now. And we'd be together.

"I believe it's like God's giving me a chance, though. Like he chased me out of the house so that I would live. So that I would be able to do something good with my life. And that thought is the only thing that keeps me going, so that I won't regret that I didn't refuse Ma's orders with a 'No way, I'm hungry. Can I have breakfast first?' on that fateful day." The wind blew my hair across my face. I took out my hairpins and pinned my fringe to the side. Looking down at my clasped hands, I willed myself to continue.

"I miss Ma's cooking. Especially the udon." I looked up at the sky, smiling widely. "I miss a lot of things. But, truthfully, if I had to choose, maybe, just _maybe_, I wouldn't want you guys back. Coz', though you guys may not realize it, your absence has taught me a lot. I've experienced a lot of things that girls my age haven't. So, uhm, thanks." Bowing my head, I left.

* * *

"Rei! Over here!" Ruth waved her hand enthusiastically, trying to get my attention as I walked past the customs. Fou was standing by her side, grinning.

"Let's go to the beach, yeah!" Fou declared, slinging her arm round my shoulders.

"But I just got back!" I complained, adjusting my bag.

"It's our last holiday together. After this, we'll be going on to different jobs! Come on, Rei~" Ruth nudged me playfully.

Wait. It was our last holiday? Where had the four years gone to? Had time really passed by that quickly?

I was aiming to become a journalist. Would I be able to go back to Canada?

Would Lavi still be waiting for me? Or maybe he had already moved on.

"Rei~niko! What'cha doin' staring into space?" Fou called out to me.

"Nothing. I'm coming."

* * *

**A/N:** MERRY CHRISTMAS! This is your Christmas present. I know, it's the _worst_ chapter so far. Even I agree. It's because I typed it yesterday, during Christmas eve, and I didn't have time to complete it, so it's uber crappy. Anyway, things will start to pick up from here. I think it's one more chapter till the end. I'll be taking my time on the last chapter, so feed your hungry minds on this one for a few days! So, here you go! Merry Christmas again! (And since it's the X'mas & New Year season, I'll be adding fluff that I don't really intend on adding to the last chapter, just to please you guys.)

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm eternally grateful for all your help and support._** SANKYUU! **_


	17. The beginning & The End

Oh. My. _Gawd._ We're at the final chapter!  
_Ahem._  
I'd like to thank **_every single person_** who has reviewed, favourited or alerted this story. It's thanks to all of you that I've made it this far. If I hadn't gotten any reviews, I'd have given up writing from Chapter 1, and retire to my little corner over there-_*points*_- where I'd decompose away. So, thank you. :D

Well... I hope you enjoy this. If majority don't find this ending, uhm, nice, then I'll _consider_ writing up an alt. ending.

Be sure to devour every single last word!

* * *

_I know some of you might not bother to read this disclaimer part (I don't), so just skip this & get on with the story :D_

disclaimer: DGM belongs to Kat Shino. Lavi does too. *wails*.

contains: LaviXOC-ness, very mild vulgar, hot guys. Oh, and some cotton-candyish fluff.

other crap not worth mentioning: Reviews are appreciated, but not _necessary. _It'd be mind-blowing awesomness if you just read. :D

* * *

_Chapter 17eventeen_

**Reiniko's POV**

"You'd better call! If you don't, I #swear I'll fly over there and _hunt you down_!" Fou cried, hugging me tightly.

"I'll call, okay? You don't have to resort to drastic measures." I laughed, patting her back lightly.

"I can't believe that it's already been four years." Ruth mused. "Where did all the years go?"

"I have to go now. Boarding gates will be opening soon." Letting go of Fou, I picked up my luggage.

"You know, Rei." Ruth began, her finger on her lips. "Besides getting a job, you should get married and settle down! You're pretty, it'd be easy to snag a boy."

I shook my head dismissively. "Can we not talk about this? It's a stupid topic." Ruth frowned, and then smiled.

"Go on now, you wouldn't want to miss your flight!" Fou pushed me forward towards the immigration counter.

"I'll miss you guys." I said sadly, before walking towards the available counter, my luggage in tow. Even after I had left the immigration counter, I continued waving to them, until they were out of sight.

Sighing, I headed towards the Coffee Bean nearest to me. Dumping my luggage on an empty chair, I headed to the counter to order a drink. My eyes scanned the menu, crossing out my options.

Ice lemon tea… Black forest milkshake… Vanilla milkshake… Chocolate milkshake…

"Chocolate milkshake with whip cream." I ordered, taking out a ten-dollar note from my wallet.

I poked the purple straw into the hole, stirring the whip cream as I walked back to my seat, sitting down on the cushiony leather chair. Sipping slowly, I grimaced. It was too sweet.

I was coming _home_. Back to my little house, with the cemented streets and the mini-mart. Would Allen, Kanda and Rhode still be there? I couldn't help but wonder. Lavi had probably already moved on. It had been four years. I shook my head forcefully.

I still loved him. I'm the only one who hasn't moved on. Pitiful. I gritted my teeth, my hands clenching the plastic cup. I took another sip, and winced. Ugh.

I picked up my luggage and headed out, dumping the drink in the trash can along the way. Six bucks down the drain.

"Boarding Gate number 16 will be closing in half an hour. Passengers are advised to board the plane now. Thank you."

"Shit." I cursed silently under my breath. I hadn't noticed the time. Tugging on my luggage, I walked briskly towards Gate 16.

* * *

I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding in. It had taken me ages to reach Gate 16, and I had managed to board just in time. Now to find seat 16E. 13…14…15…16.. E. I opened the overhead compartment and slotted my luggage in along with the rest, before sitting down. The lady beside me was reading her magazine intently. The man beside her was snoring softly. I stared at the window, watching as rain trailed down. It was a two-hour flight. I propped my hand on the arm-rest and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

My head tipped forward as the plane descended. My eyes snapped opened as I was rudely jerked awake from my sleep.

"We will now be descending. Passengers please fasten your seatbelts. Cabin crew prepare for landing." The pilot announced tiredly over the loudspeaker.

As the plane came to a complete stop, I snapped open my seatbelt and lugged my luggage down from the compartment.

* * *

God, I'm never going to line up for a taxi, _ever_. I had to line up for an _hour_ before I could get a taxi.

"Camlin Road." I told the driver. I hadn't said that in four years. It tasted like nostalgia on my tongue.

We winded down the empty streets, and after a while, familiar buildings came into view. The first familiar building was the church; it's walls still as white as ever, the crucifix hanging at its entrance. I caught sight of my neighbour, Mrs. Trencher, glancing my way. She beamed, waving quickly at me, before the taxi turned round a corner.

A row of houses came into view, and I led the taxi to mine. "Twenty-one ninety." He grunted, turning around to receive the money. I gave him twenty-two, and told him to keep the change. Taking my luggage out, I settled it on the floor, letting out a small sigh. The house hadn't changed a single bit. Klaud had left the previous night, and had told me that she had left the keys under the mat. Lifting up the red mat, I took the familiar set of keys and unlocked the door. Nostalgia overwhelmed me as my eyes touched upon each and every piece of furniture. It was as if I hadn't left. I placed my luggage in my room and lay on my bed, exhausted. I would go and apply to work as a journalist in some magazine company the next day.

Suddenly, three sharp knocks could be heard at the door. I stood up, confused. I had just barely reached home.

Opening the door, a flash of purple greeted me, and Rhode flung her arms around me.

"Reiniko! Oh my God, you're back! I've really, really #missed you!" Rhode exclaimed, surprising me. I caught sight of Allen behind her, grinning from ear to ear, and a very irritated Kanda.

"Uhm, hey." I laughed, letting go of her.

"That's all you've got to say, idiot Mushroom, after we got our lazy asses up to visit you?" Kanda scoffed.

"You were the only lazy ass, Kanda." Allen pointed out, before turning to smile at me. "I'm glad you're back, Rei!"

I smiled back, but my eyes were glancing at the door, wondering if Lavi had come along.

Rhode and Allen kept talking to me, updating me on everything that I had missed. Kanda sat on my kitchen stool, his arms crossed. I pretended to listen to Rhode's ramblings. Oh dear, Mrs. Parker's dog had died? Wow, Katy had been arrested for shoplifting? She deserves it. But my eyes would wander to the door, wondering when the redhead would burst in.

"How'd you guys know I was back, anyway?" I said, interrupting Rhode mid-sentence.

"Mrs. Trencher." That seemed to explain everything. Mrs. Trencher was one hell of a gossiper. "I was out with Allen, hanging out. And we happened to meet Kanda on the way here."

I nodded. Seemed to make sense.

"Rei, mind if you lend me your phone? I left mine behind and I need to contact Master." Allen said sheepishly.

"It's in my room." I stoop up and gestured for him to follow me.

I closed the door behind me, unzipping my luggage.

"Oh, it's fine, Rei. I just wanted to tell you something." I stopped what I was doing and looked at Allen curiously.

"Well, you seem rather anxious and uneasy. I kind of have an idea what you're thinking. So, uhm… Lavi stays at the park's playground everyday, from 7-8pm. I don't know why he stays there. He's being doing that since forever. So, if you want to see him, you should go now." Allen glanced at the clock. It was 7.56pm. My breath hitched in my throat. I rushed out of the room. "I, uh, have to go and collect something. It'll take me quite a while, so you guys can go back home first." Rhode looked disappointed, and I quickly ushered them out of the house, before bolting out of the door, not caring if I hadn't locked it.

I raced down the all-too familiar and nostalgic streets. I managed a quick wave to whoever greeted me (Mostly housewives and old women. How sad.), not allowing myself to stop for a breath. I glanced at my watch, causing me to lose my balance and tripped.

"Ow, fuck!" I cursed loudly. A few people turned to stare at me. "Excuse my French." I apologized meekly, and scrambled to my feet. 7.58pm. Crap. I ran even faster, not bothering to look out for cars as I ran across the road. I turned round a corner, and the park soon came into view. Racing along the cobblestone path, I arrived at the playground.

Upon arriving there, my eyes immediately settled upon the pair of old swings. Lavi wasn't there. I felt disappointed, my heart dropping to my stomach where it quivered and wept. But I also felt like I deserved this outcome. What kind of horrible person was I to think Lavi would have waited and was _still_ waiting for me?

I scanned the whole playground, dread welling up inside of me. The playground was empty. The whole _park_ was empty. I glanced at my watch. 8:03pm.

I sighed in defeat. He wasn't here. He would never be. I walked out of the playground, down the grassy slope and out of the park. My stomach growled, reminding myself that I hadn't eaten the refreshments that they had served on the plane since I had fallen asleep, and was now _starving_.

I fished around in my pockets, and came up with enough change to buy myself an onigiri. Ah… how I missed those things. Four years without onigiri, all because Boston doesn't import them from Japan!

I walked numbly towards the mini-mart, my heart weighing down in my chest.

* * *

**Lavi's POV**

I fiddled with the drinks in the fridge in front of me, my mind wandering. Niko wasn't there at the park. Had I _really_ expected today to be any different? I pulled out a bottle of water, before pushing the door close.

"Oh! Is that really you, Reiniko?" I heard the lady at the cashier cry out excitedly.

My ears perked up. Reiniko? Here… and now? It could be another Reiniko. But then again, Reiniko wasn't_ that_ a common name. Especially in Canada.

"You're still working here? Even after four years?" I heard an all-too familiar voice reply. My heart accelerated, thumping mercilessly against my ribcage. I could feel the condensation from the bottle I was holding trickle down my hand. It _was_ her. I'd recognize that voice _anywhere_.

"Uh huh. I like this job. You look pretty down. Anything the matter?"

"It's nothing." Niko replied. I heard her footsteps as she walked away, most likely heading for the shelves of onigiri. I saw a flash of black hair as she disappeared among the aisles.

I was grinning like crazy by then. She was back! I started to walk towards her, and then stopped in my tracks.

It's been four years. Who knows, she might have forgotten all about you. She probably has a boyfriend. Following that thought, I felt a small bubble of anger burst inside me, and then mentally face-palmed myself. I wasn't one to control her life.

I took in a deep breath and walked towards her, stopping to lean against the shelf. I ran through all the options of what to say to her, before finally settling on one.

"Hey, you're Reiniko, right?" I called out to her, quoting the sentence that had started our relationship.

I saw her eyes widen in surprise -I assumed- as she placed the onigiri that she was holding back on its shelf, and then turned around slowly to face me.

Her face lit up, and the corners of her mouth were pulled up into a smile. Before I could say anything, she ran towards me and flung her arms around me, burying her face in my chest.

"Woah, careful there." I laughed, bringing my arms around her.

I heard her murmur something into my chest.

"What was that?" I asked, not catching what she wanted to say.

"Is it alright for me to hug you like this?" she repeated, stepping back cautiously.

I raised an eyebrow. "Is there anything _no__t_ alright about it?"

She tugged at the hem of her shirt, nervous.

"Coz', uhm… Maybe… You might have a… Uh…" She stammered, not looking me in the eye.

"I'm single, Niko. For now." I said, grinning suggestively.

She looked up at me, a tinge of relief flashing across her face. I stared back at her, immersing myself into those stormy-grey orbs that I had missed so much.

"You really… waited?" She asked in disbelief. "Or maybe… you're just enjoying the single life…"

I shook my head, chuckling. "I waited. 7-8pm. At the playground. Everyday for four years."

"But I couldn't find you… there." She said, confused.

"Then it was probably already after 8pm, no?" I reached out towards her to caress her cheek.

"Maybe." Sighing, she leaned onto my palm, closing her eyes. Suddenly, as if remembering what she was here for, she turned back to the onigiri shelves, releasing my hand from her cheek and clutching it tightly. Prying open her fingers gently, I went behind her and wound my arms around her sneakily, head resting on her shoulder.

"I think you should get the chicken." I suggested, surveying the different kinds of onigiri available.

"Definitely not. The chicken onigiri here tastes like cow shit." She made a disgusted noise, picking out the tuna onigiri. "I wouldn't know. I haven't tried them before." She looked at me, brows furrowed. "Then maybe you should try it."

"Its just rice, right?"

She stiffened slightly. "Not really." She then went to the fridge, with me still clinging onto her.

"Did you miss me?" I asked, watching her fingers close around a Pepsi can.

There was a short silence before she answered. "You don't know how _much_ I've missed you." I heard her murmur, taking out the Pepsi can. To my surprise, she cracked it open and downed it.

"I didn't see you pay for that." I pointed out, licking off the drop of Pepsi that had dribbled down her chin.

"I could have wiped that off by myself just fine." She said, a faint blush dusting her cheeks.

"Yea, but it wouldn't be as fun." I teased. "And I didn't see you pay for that can."

"I'll pay for it when we get to the cashier. Same thing, right?" she said, shaking the can. The Pepsi sloshed around inside.

"Mmm." I buried my head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. She shivered slightly, leaning in towards me, before walking towards the cashier. I dropped my hands from her neck and held her hand, weaving my fingers through hers.

The cashier glanced at the open can of Pepsi in Niko's hand and chuckled.

"It's been four years and you still haven't cured yourself of that bad habit, my dear." She clicked her tongue disapprovingly, scanning the empty can. Reiniko just shrugged, passing her the packet of onigiri.

The cashier -Tricia, I assumed from her nametag- handed Niko the onigiri packet before throwing the can away. She eyed our hands suspiciously, before waving goodbye to Niko as we walked out of the store. As we stepped out, cold wind blew into our faces. I bent down and kissed her lips. She tasted as sweet as ever, with a hint of Pepsi.

It was like déjàvu all over again. There we were, having just come out of the mini-mart, walking down the dark and deserted pavement. Except this time, our hearts and our hands were entwined.

* * *

(Am I the only one who has noticed that this chapter is longer than the others?:D Well, now you do. 3190 words, beitches!)

**A/N:** O_kay_. Since it's the last chapter, I'll say this. But _only_ because it's the last chapter. *inhales deeply*

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

You'll never be hearing that from me again. *covers face in shame.*  
Not that I hate your reviews. (I LOVE THEM! ) It's just that you reading my story is more important to me than you reviewing it.:D

I'll say thank you again for everyone who has helped me! Because you all deserve it for being such epic peepole. :D *hands out cookies to everybody.*

Happy New Year 2010.


	18. Sequel

Uhm, hi :D

Really sorry that I-I think I did-disappointed you all, coz' this isn't Chapter 18.

I'm planning on writing a sequel for Onigiri. (Actually, I've already started on it. A few paragraphs.) I'm not sure of a few things.

**01. What should the title be? (Must be a Japanese food. I've considered Ramen.)  
02. How about the story plot? (I have one in mind right now, but I want to know what you all think.)**

Most importantly, would you read the sequel if I posted it here, on FFN? :D  
Vote on the poll on my FFN page. Thanks!


End file.
